When Bijuu's meet
by fakeaway6200
Summary: Yugito has arrived at Konohagakure to get away from Akatsuki, but she meets a jinchuriki like her at the village. rated M for language and Lemons. i know there will be some!
1. At Konoha

Hiya people! I have come to another fan fic that popped up in my mind that I want to write. For unknown reasons, I think I'll actually have a god time writing this. Anyway, let's get on with the fan fic!

**Chapter 1**

* * *

'Crap. I didn't get any sleep.' thought a young blond haired boy.

The sun started to come over the horizon and the hokage's tower as Naruto just stared blankly at his apartment's ceiling. He had just got done trying to retrieve Sasuke, which was a failed, and couldn't stop thinking about that somewhat depressing thought. He motioned his head to move up his pillow and laid in a sitting style. He glanced at his clock.

'3:00 A.M.' the blond sighed.

Not only he had Sasuke on his mind, but Akatsuki as well. No, he didn't know the other jinchuuriki in the world, nor bijuu, but he had a feeling most of them were caught already. He closed his eyes to get the thought out his head and relax, but it kept coming back to him like a boomerang. He did that for a while before he opened his eyes and looked at the clock.

'3:02 A.M.'

Now what he thought, It wasn't long before 6:00 A.M. came around the corner. In that time, it was like hell-like to Naruto. The sleeping in over time, the constant banging on his door by Sakura, the smacks, pushes, and punches. It was hell. Naruto knew that if he ever went back to sleep at this time, he would repeat what I described in the morning. Although, he dropped the thought immediately, and closed his eyes. This time he went peacefully to sleep.

* * *

A blond women (or should i say kunoichi girl) raced threw the forest leading to the Konohagakure. It seemed to be the Akatsuki was after her, and she hardly escaped death. If she ever made it to the hokage, she would report that she was to stay at Konohagakure until at least most Akastuki were eliminated.

The kunoichi blond jumped of a tree quickly and quietly to the gate of Konoha. She dug into one of her pocket scrambling for the photo of the Konoha gate.

'Yep. This is it.' the blond kunoichi, thought panting for air.

She proceeded to step up to the huge gate that loomed over her. In the distance, some night shift guards saw the blond walking towards the gate. They slowly started to grab their weapons as the blond started to proceed. She finally was in front of the gate.

"State your purpose for being here." said a guard.

The blond kunoichi started to scramble some more of a note her loved ones wrote back at her village. She handed the note to a guard. After a few moments of reading the half ripped note, the guards nodded their heads at each other.

"You may proceed."

The gate slowly opened to the village she long awaited for. (Protectiveness, that is.) It creaked and tugged at the dirt surface of the ground; leaving marks that dug deep. She moved her right leg forward as the gate finished opening. Two inches after she walked in and past the gate, it slowly creaked back closed.

It didn't take long for the blond to spot the hokage tower; as it was a huge red tower with the word "Hokage" on it. She then made her way towards this building, taking in the beautiful sights as well.

* * *

"Lady hokage," Shizune said bursting in the door to Tsunade's bedroom. "A kunoichi has appeared in the leaf in need of your help."

It took two moments for Tsunade to react to the words Shizune reported since she was so sleepy. She slowly started to raise her head up, then the rest of her body, and reached for her hokage outfit.

"Why does it always have to be at this time?" Tsunade asked herself with tears in her eyes.

In the office, Tsunade examined the note Yugito gave her. Her eyes nearly went wide at some of the note's writings.

"Yugito Nii, huh?" asked Tsunade.

"Yes ma'am." Yugito replied silently and softly.

Usually, she didn't talk this way unless she was meeting something new, and she was at this moment. Tsunade slowly put the note on her desk and turned to Shizune, who were almost sleeping while standing.

"Shizune, when 6:00 A.M. comes, got get everybody from team Kakashi, Asuma, Kurenai, and Gai to report here."

"Yes ma'am."

After that was said, Tsunade turned to Yugito. She looked scared, but confident.

"Yugito, I'll be watching over you, and so will a certain someone."

"Eh?" Yugito said with a puzzled look.

Tsunade had to keep this news away from Danzo, who she thought were lurking in the shadows almost.

"Yugito," Tsunade said starting with a sigh. "I haven't done this in all my days of hokage, but for tonight, sleep in my room for tonight."

Yugito sighed with a smile. Shizune looked over to the hokage confused.

"Where will you sleep?"

"The guest room."

Shizune went wide eyed.

"We had a guest room??"

"Enough questions. Show Yugito the way to my room."

Shizune dropped the questions she really wanted to ask, and motioned her hand for Yugito to follow. They walked threw halls and finally arrived to Tsunade's room. Shizune opened the door and Yugito went wide eye. The room was huge with the right type of room temperature she liked.

She set her backpack on the ground and turned to Shizune.

"Thank you." she said.

"No problem." Shizune smiled.

After Shizune left, the door closed slowly and silently.

* * *

The bright sunlight shined threw Naruto's apartment window. As usual, he slept in late, and Sakura was banging on his door to wake up. When I mean banging, I mean **BANGING **that people could hear it on other floors of the apartment complex.

"DAMMIT NARUTO, WAKE UP!!" Sakura yelled; repeatedly punching the poor door. (Didn't mean that, lol)

Still, no response came from Naruto as Sakura banged his door with all her might. He was in dreamland. Sakura's next step was to break into his apartment and violently shake, push, and punch the sleeping Naruto.

Sucess! Sakura managed (like the thirtieth time) to get into Naruto's apartment. She lowered her arms down to Naruto, grabbed him with force, and shook him violently. The first shake was enough for Naruto to wake up, but allowed himself to be shook crazily by Sakura.

"WAKE UP, NARUTO!!" Sakura sounded like a raging bull.

Naruto, trying to keep his hands from shaking like he was, grabbed Sakura's hands that were holding him tight. Sakura stopped suddenly; which made Naruto sigh a breath of relief. She then let go of her blond team mate.

"So your finally awake," Sakura said trying to hold back a smile. "Normally It would take you a few smackings and beatings to wake up."

"Well, at least I'm awake earlier." Naruto said.

"Anyway, Tsunade wants us in the office."

"For what? I thought you just came in here to wake me up."

"It's about a kunoichi from the Kumogakure village."

"Ah."

Naruto walked towards his closet for a towel and some clothes. He stopped in front of his bathroom door and looked at Sakura.

"Do you mind?"

"Can't you just stay in the bathroom and change?"

Naruto decided not to fight (he wouldn't normally. He's just grumpy today.) and walked into the bathroom. SLAM! He didn't even notice he slammed it in Sakura's face.

"Eh!? Naruto!"

Ignoring her calling his name, Naruto undressed and stepped into the shower. A few minutes passed, and Naruto stepped out his bathroom dressed (Not in his ninja outfit). Sakura turned her head with a mad look on her face.

"What the hell was that about?"

"Eh?"

"You slammed the door right in my face!"

"I did?"

Sakura put her hand on her face and shook her head; pink hair flowing back and forth. Naruto _slightly _blushed as Sakura's hair flew. She took her hand off, and looked up at Naruto with those Emerald eyes.

"Sorry, Sakura-chan."

He thought she would scream "YOU BETTER BE," but surprisingly, she smiled.

"Apology accepted. Now lets get to the hokage tower!"

Sakura grabbed Naruto's hand and pulled him. She ran off towards the hokage tower.

* * *

When they got there, Everyone else looked towards them. (Mostly looking at Naruto.) Sakura and Naruto never expected so much eyes to be set on them when they entered. It stopped going threw Naruto's mind when he spotted an unfamiliar, blond haired kunoichi standing next to Tsunade.

"Ah, Naruto," Tsunade waved. "Just the person I want to see."

Naruto took a glimpse at Tsunade before staring back at Yugito. Tsunade noticed all too well. She moved a little next to Yugito.

"He notices you." Tsunade whispered.

"Eh?" was all Yugito could say.

Tsuande smiled. Sakura moved to Tsunade's desk with Naruto.

"Naruto and Sakura, meet Yugito Nii." Tsunade said.

They both turned to her and welcomed her warmly.

"I'm Haruno Sakura. I am Tsunade's apprentice and I like to train hard."

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto. I LOVE to work hard, I have the Kyuubi sealed in me, and I wanna be the future hokage!"

Yugito gasped at what Naruto said. '_He has... the Kyuubi?_'

Naruto giggled and smiled at Yugito. It seemed that every time Naruto said this information, he would get hyped. Anyway, Yugito knew the kyuubi was located in Konoha, but she never expected to meet it so quickly. She thought the wielder of the kyuubi was special treated, but it didn't seem like it now that she met him here.

"Hi," Yugito said forcing a smile. "I'm a kunoichi from Kumogakure village, and one of the strongest. I don't mind training, and I have the Nibi cat sealed in me."

Naruto lost all thoughts about being hokage after he heard what Yugito said. '_Two tailed cat? A bijuu jinchuuriki!_"

Tsunade looked back and forth between Naruto and Yugito. Somehow, she could feel the attention they were giving each other.

"Well, I bet you guys are tired of standing around," Tsuande said to everybody. "You all can go."

Immediately, Everyone, except Sakura, Naruto and Yugito, were scrambling for the door. Yugito spoke first.

"Nice to meat you." Yugito said holding her hand out for a friendly shake.

Naruto smiled and shook her hand. He could tell they were going to get along fine. Sakura had a strange feeling, though. Tsunade broke the moment.

"Naruto, I'll be looking out for her, and so will you."

Naruto snatched his hand away from Yugito's, and glared at Tsunade.

"You want me to do what??"

"Since you and I know a lot about this village, and I'm mostly in my office, You'll be looking after her too."

Naruto gulped at the thought unknowing how to take care of someone. (food, shelter, etc.)

"Hey, don't worry. I'll be there with you every step." Tsunade said.

Naruto agreed. He, Yugito, and Sakura left the office.


	2. Crashing in

chapter 2

Ah, now I remember how this fan fic came into my mind. I was reading Absolute Boyfriend. Anyway, let's continue the fan fic! Just remember to keep up to date on my website!

* * *

It turned into a breezy day in Konoha. Most people were wearing jackets and some with none. As you know, Naruto always seemed to have a jacket on, so it didn't (mostly never) mattered to him. Yugito took no note of the breeze, but Sakura seemed to shake now and then, and this caught Naruto's attention. He slowly started to unzip to take off his jacket.

"Here Sakura-chan." Naruto handed her his jacket with one of those huge smiles.

"Thanks Naruto-kun." Sakura said.

Yugito looked over to them. thinking... thinking about something...

"Ah, I take it you two are boyfriend and Gilrfriend." Yugito said, smiling.

Naruto and Sakura (mostly Sakura) store wide eyed at Yugito, gulping for an unknown reason. Sakura started to speak first with an embarrassed look on her face.

"Eh!? What makes you think that??"

"So your not connected like that," added Yugito. "Maybe brother and Sister?"

**Note: I'm a huge narusaku fan, but I had to make this fan fic. It kept going threw my mind.**

"YUGITO!" Naruto shouted.

"No, we're not relatives!" Sakura shouted too.

All Yugito could do was laugh. Sakura could only feel she wasn't going to like the future. Especially if Yugito kept talking like this. After a moment of silence, Naruto snickered by accident at the thought of Naruto and Sakura being relatives.

"Naruto?" Sakura asked.

Naruto covered his smile, (which kept growing) and tried to force it back down. Suddenly, he thought about it again, and laughed out loud.

"What the hell, Naruto?" Sakura asked again.

Naruto decided to answer.

"Ah, just the thought of being relatives."

Sakura then put on an annoyed look, which made Naruto laugh harder. SMACK! Naruto was sent flying down the lane.

"AND LET THAT BE A LESSON TO YA!" Sakura was more pissed than Tsunade losing at gambling.

Naruto flew to a wooden fence with a huge bruised cheek. (Thank god it wasn't a concrete fence) Sakura let out a small sigh after the wreckage. Naruto got up shortly and dusted himself off.

"Well, I think its about time we found Yugito a place to stay."

Sakura completely forgot about Yugito all the time, even when she was standing right next to her. Yugito sighed and smiled.

"Its about time we got to the subject." Yugito said.

"Well, you could stay at my place." Naruto said rubbing his bruised cheek.

Next thing Naruto knew, a flash of light, and his bruise got bigger. Another hole appeared on the wooden fence, with a beat up Naruto laying in it. He immediately got up.

"What the hell was that for!?"

"Don't you dare let Yugito crash at your place!" screeched Sakura.

"Why not!?"

"You know what I mean..."

Naruto thought. He thought some more until it came to him. He gasped, and backed away from Sakura a little bit.

"Please! I don't have time for that right now!"

Yugito broke that yelling going back and forth. "Actually, I don't mind."

Sakura and Naruto turned to Yugito.

"Really?" Naruto asked holding back the blush.

"Yeah, of course! I mean, we jinchuuriki have to stick together." Yugito answered.

Without thought, Naruto agreed with that. He turned to Sakura, who were wide eyed and mouth open.

"One for Naruto and zero for Sakura!"

Sakura always seemed scary to Naruto every time she was EXTREMELY pissed, and this was one of those times.

"All of a sudden this is a game to you!?" growled Sakura with a beastly tone.

"ARGH! No, its not!" Naruto said crawling away.

* * *

The sun started going down in the breezy Konoha. The streets started to clear at this time, which relaxed Naruto mostly. Lights went on, places like restaurant opened up, it was peaceful at night. Yugito just got done unpacking her belongings on a side of Naruto's room. At times like this, Naruto was relieved he cleaned up.

Yugito smelt herself to see if she needed a shower. Nope, none right now, maybe later or in the morning. Naruto sat on his bed. (Which was surprisingly comfy after all the times he jumped on it.) He blankly stared out the window at the village. Yugito noticed his expression.

'bored...' she thought.

Naruto noticed Yugito looking at him and turned his head. Yugito looked away.

"Eh? You needed something?" Naruto asked.

"I've noticed your bored," Yugito answered. "Just staring out the window."

"Yeah. I relax at this time."

"You want to do something, like go out?"

Naruto looked at Yugito.

'No way. She's asking me out.'

Yugito said, "Its not a date, though."

Naruto then thought. She hasn't visited Ichiraku's! He got up off his bed and put some shoes on. Yugito watched him grab some money from his nightstand.

"Yugito, you never visited Ichiraku's!"

"Ichiraku's?"

"Just come!"

Naruto grabbed Yugito's hand and pulled her out the door. Yugito was glad she had some perfume in her pocket, but it was cheap and could ware off quickly. She sprayed some on her.

In what seemed like no time, (only two minutes) Naruto and Yugito was in the middle Konoha. Naruto ran threw streets filled with lights and people who stayed out late. Finally, as they turned a corner, Naruto shouted.

"There it is!"

Yugito looked at a small rectangle building with decorations all over. Naruto and Yugito arrived at Ichiraku. Naruto waived at the person who he recognized every time he ate at this place.

"Teuchi!"

Teuchi turned around. "Hey Naruto!"

Yugito looked around, and Teuchi noticed Naruto was holding her hand at the entrance.

"Naruto, is that your girlfriend?" Teuchi asked as Naruto sat down.

Naruto gasped. He wondered why everyone was thinking Yugito was his girlfriend.

"No! I'm just watching over her." Naruto answered.

Teuchi laughed and gave Naruto and Yugito one bowl on the house. Once the steaming hot bowl was in front of Naruto, he forgot about the question Teuchi asked. He instantly dug into the bowl of ramen. Yugito looked at hers.

"Go on, it won't bite." Teuchi said.

Naruto stopped eating and turned to Yugito. "Try it"

Yugito grabbed her chopsticks and slowly picked up like twelve or twenty strands of wet, steaming ramen. Slowly, she moved it towards her mouth. Naruto couldn't help but stare at those shiny lips of Yugito's. The question came to his head.

'What lip gloss is she wearing?'

Yugito took a bite of the ramen, and fell in love with it the second it touched her tongue. She immediately slurped the ramen up.

"This is delicious!" she said.

Teuchi and Naruto smiled, but Naruto was surprised Yugito slurped all the ramen down like he did. In no time, (1 minute) Yugito asked for some more, but with pork.

"Coming right up!"

Well, Naruto had a good night.

* * *

Yugito and Naruto went back to the apartment after Naruto's money was almost spent. Yugito had a good time with Naruto.

"Thank you, Naruto," Yugito smiled. "I loved the ramen."

"No problem!" Naruto responded. (Although it was a problem after all that money was spent.)

Naruto fell on his bed. It was a tiring night for Naruto, and he went to sleep instantly. Naruto woke up some time later not knowing what time it was. He got home with Yugito at 7:00. He looked at the clock.

'8:00.' he thought.

Suddenly, Naruto realized he was covered up, and Yugito walked past him... in a towel. Well, Naruto gulped silently in the dark room as Yugito walked past. The bathroom door was open, then the unexpected came.

'What the...!'

Yugito's towel fell off revealing all of her back side... nude. Naruto blushed hard and closed his eyes at the sight.

'Is she gonna take a shower?'

Yeah, she was. She stepped in the bathroom and turned on the shower. The water gave Naruto another thought.

'Damn, she has a nice ass.'

He gulped and turned around on his other side. He couldn't believe he thought that. A nice ass... Anyway, he decided to drop the thought and tried to get some sleep. He couldn't sadly, because the shower was on. He gulped again when the shower went off and he heard soft footsteps in the bathroom.

The bathroom door opened, and Naruto grew silent. He wasn't much relieved she had clothes on, because she climbed onto his bed. This gave him another thought.

'Damn, I didn't find her a place to sleep. Well, this place is small, so she has the right.'

But he just couldn't reject the relaxing heat coming from Yugito's back. (She was turned away from him.) Peacefully, Naruto went to sleep. Not knowing the hell coming in the morning.


	3. Those feelings

chapter 3

Hiya people! Thanks a lot for reading my fan fic. Sorry for the small haitus, I was setting up my forum. If you want to visit, just see my profile info. Now, On with the story!.

* * *

"WHAT THE HELL NARUTO!!"

A mad and raging Sakura, who busted into Naruto's apartment, could do nothing but get on Naruto for the scene before Sakura's eyes. Yugito was peacefully sleeping, cuddled up close to Naruto's back. It was by accident, because Yugito has a problem trying to stay still during sleeping. She can't help it, as you can see. (Or as you can read, lol.)

"I'M GONNA KICK YOUR ASS NARUTO!!"

Naruto awoke wide eyed at the screaming, and Yugito awoke after Naruto shook her as he awoke. Naruto turned his head to see Sakura grab his blond hair, and crazily swing him around the room. Hitting his nightstand, dresser, and bed (missing Yugito by an inch), Naruto tugged his hair loose. Although, He almost forgotten that Sakura was the fifth hokage's student. Her mass strength holding on tight to the poor blond. Yugito finally spoke.

"Sakura, would you please stop slinging Naruto around like that?"

No one answered when Naruto finally broke free from Sakura's grip, but flew out the window. Sakura and Yugito gasped at the sight of Naruto headed straight for the hokage tower. There was a moment of silence in Naruto's room, and Yugito broke it.

"Please understand that what I did was an accident." said Yugito.

"Oh, I know damn well it wasn't you," Sakura growled. "It was Naruto's doing anyway!"

"No, I actually got close to Naruto like that."

"You what?"

"It was by accident, though. I can't control myself when I sleep."

Sakura understood very well, but still wanted to give Naruto a beating for an unknown reason. Sakura guessed she has grown a habit of it. Yugito pulled the the bed sheets off her and got dressed. She had to save the already dead Naruto. (He already crashed threw the window of the hokage tower)

Naruto shook his head, then slowly rubbed it, trying to ease the pain bobbing in it. He also was aching all over since Sakura slung him all over his apartment like a wrecking ball demolishing a building. He opened his eyes slowly and looked up, and knew from there, he was going die or probably be close to dieing. Tsunade looked at Naruto with the one of the most maddest face she ever made. He could almost swear he saw a vein bobbing on her face.

"Heh, hi Tsunade." gulped Naruto.

"WHAT THE HELL, NARUTO!?" Tsunade growled.

She got up from here chair, sending it towards the wall. Naruto gulped some more as he was staring death in the face. Tsunade spoke, making Naruto shiver a bit.

"Dammit Naruto, Its going to rain today, and you just come flying in here busting my window!?"

"Please, this is all a misunderstanding!" Naruto said, backing away as Tsunade got closer.

"What do you have to say for yourself?"

Tsunade began to raise one of her sleeves up. Naruto always thought why would a woman have this much strength. Naruto began to speak, but the doors to the room flew open. There was standing Sakura and Yugito. Tsunade turned her attention to them as they ran towards Naruto.

"Tsunade," Sakura said. "Please don't send Naruto flying. It was my fault."

Tsunade giggled. "I know it was. I was having a peep in Naruto's apartment with my telescope."

Tsunade turned to Yugito smiling. Yugito knew what this meant the second Tsunade looked at her. She waved her hands back and forth, making out the "no" wave.

"Ah, what you saw was a misunderstanding! I can't control myself when I sleep."

As Sakura helped Naruto up, she gasped at what Naruto did. Naruto pulled his arm away from Sakura, and looked at her with a sad and a mad look on his face. Sakura was puzzled a little.

"Sakura, what the hell is wrong with you," Naruto said. "Now that Sasuke's gone, you want to hang with me, but you always send me threw the roof."

Sakura looked down a minute before Naruto proceeded to speak.

"Its like I'm the only person you can talk to, but you still neglect me even when I'm trying to be a friend."

Nobody said a word. Not Tsuande, because she had work to finish. She decided to let them handle their own problem. Naruto silently walked away from Sakura's boundaries (he didn't want to though), and walked over to Yugito.

"Eh?" Yugito said by accident.

"Yugito, for some reason, I feel more safe with you."

Sakura was on the brink of tears and hate when Naruto said that. Naruto and Yugito walked out the office together back to the apartment.

* * *

After Naruto got ready (which seemed like 3 hours), Naruto and Yugito took a small walk in the village. For some reason, Yugito was close to Naruto when they walked. Sakura would usually be two feet away from Naruto whenever they walked. Naruto noticed this, but it didn't matter. He did feel much happier with Yugito anyway. Suddenly, a familiar voice called them from behind.

"Hey, Naruto!"

It was Ino. She waved at him and ran towards him. When she caught up to him, she noticed Yugito was with him, and she was standing pretty close to him. This gave Ino thoughts.

"So, you two are finally going out, huh?" Ino asked.

"What!? No," Yugito answered. "We're just taking a walk."

Although, Naruto never answered the question. He just looked to his left with his bottom lip stuck out.

"Naruto, what's wrong?" Ino asked.

Yugito was concerned, too. He never answered the question, which made her wonder. Finally, Naruto answered.

"Ah, I was just pondering. Nothing is wrong with me."

He put on a smile, but it was fake. He picked up this move from Sai.

"So, have you sen Sakura anywhere?" Ino asked.

Naruto growled before he answered. Ino could tell something was wrong with him.

"Last time I've seen her, she was in Tsunade's office."

"Naruto, you can always tell Ino whats wrong." smiled Ino.

"I already told you, nothing is wrong."

Ino shrugged her shoulders and walked towards the hokage tower. She knew for a fact that she would know what was Naruto's problem sooner or later. At the hokage tower, Sakura was crying her eyes out all over Tsunade. She never saw it coming that Naruto spoke to her like that.

"Its okay, Sakura," Tsunade said. "Times change."

Suddenly, to Tsunade's relief, Sakura stopped crying. (She had a few sniffles though) She looked up to Tsuande with those watery emerald eyes. She just had a thought.

"Yes times do change."

Tsunade was puzzled. Sakura hugged Tsunade and ran out the office.

"Eh?" Tsuande said scratching her head.

* * *

Night fell quickly in the lively streets of Konoha. This is the type of night Yugito wants to get some ramen from Ichiraku's.

"Alright, but we'll have to keep the ramen eating limited." Naruto said. He still couldn't forget the night Yugito almost emptied his frog wallet. (For some reason, it looks like a purse, but I'll call it a wallet.)

They arrived at Ichiraku's shortly, because Yugito was anxious to get there. Naruto was relieved he didn't see Sakura during the walk. He was afraid he might get punched, or yelled at. Either way, he didn't like both.

Yugito kept her word about limiting the ramen eating. They arrived at the apartment complex shortly. Naruto and Yugito were about to go to sleep, when a knock was heard on Naruto's door.

"I got it." Naruto mumbled.

He got out his bed sloppily, and hit the door by accident. Yugito closed her eyes, going to sleep. Naruto opened the door, then closed it. It was Sakura. Luckily for Sakura, she put her foot in the door to stop Naruto. Naruto opened the door back up and glared at Sakura.

"What do you want?" Naruto said with a hint of a annoyed tone.

Sakura looked up at him with those emerald green eyes. "Come here."

Naruto puffed out air and decided to anyway. He knew he was going to sleep in again, so did what Sakura wanted. Sakura stopped at the end of the hall and turned to face Naruto. Naruto could feel that a slap in the face or a punch was going to come up, but it didn't.

"Naruto, I'm sorry I've never noticed what feelings I had for you until now." Sakura said.

"Eh?" Naruto said dragging it out.

Sakura slowly walked up to him (Naruto was standing still for an unknown reason), wrapped her arms around his neck, and simply kissed him. Naruto never kissed a girl in his lifetime, and this was a rare moment. All the hat Naruto had for Sakura was suddenly put on hold. Those soft lips onto his made him think... he was thinking deep...

Sakura unwrapped her arms from his neck, and backed away. Naruto was deep in thought. All he was doing was looking forward. He finally came back into the world, and looked at Sakura. She smiled and walked past him, headed home. The confused blond boy walked back into his room, climbed over the peacefully sleeping Yugito, and covered up.

As he laid his head down on his pillow, he looked over to Yugito. To him, she looked beautiful with the moon light shining on her face. Naruto tried to shake the thought out, but it kept finding its way back into his mind. He came to the conclusion of scooting next to her and cuddling up. Well, you know what Yugito said. We jinchuriki must stick together.


	4. Some benefits without Sakura

chapter 4

Hiya people, and thanks again for the views! I originally planned to write this chapter yesterday, but I went to go see WALLE. It was a good movie.

* * *

Naruto woke up, lifting his head from his pillow very fast. He nearly made a gasp, because he thought Sakura was standing at the edge of his bed. Surprisingly, she wasn't this time, and Naruto was relieved. He remembered the events that happened last night, and the cuddling with Yugito. That was the only reason Naruto awoke quickly, so Sakura wouldn't see Naruto cuddling with Yugito.

Well, he thought again about what might be the outcome if Sakura saw him and Yugito covered. He thought she might just think Yugito couldn't control herself in her sleep again, and moved next to Naruto. Although, it probably still would be hell if Sakura saw them like that. Then again, Naruto thought why Sakura didn't want Naruto to go with anyone else. She always seemed to break up the moment when Naruto was in a "close encounter" with another girl.

It wasn't like this when Sasuke was around. She'd go crazy over him every time she saw him. Heck, every time he was in her sight. Naruto decided to forget all about that (unless it came back up), and got ready for the day. He wondered what was going to happen if he saw Sakura and Sakura saw him. He moved his right leg, but he hit something. Something that was giving off warm air (in a way), and something that made him blush when he noticed what he hit.

He scooted away a little when he noticed he hit, or touched, Yugito's... um... butt. He not only blushed, but stared wide eyed at the awaking Yugito. She moved around in the bed sheets, trying to untangle herself in the sheets, then pulled the top of her body up and stretched. For some reason, Naruto found this fun to watch. He couldn't help but notice Yugito was stretching very much like a cat. The way she bended and curved made Naruto feel butterflies in his stomach.

'Damn...'

He was careful not to say that or whisper it, because he was 100 percent sure Yugito could have the ability to hear a whisper. Naruto's stare was hard on Yugito like a rock. It was, until Yugito noticed Naruto's stare on her. Naruto jumped as Yugito turned around to him with a kind of cute face.

"Ah, good morning, Naruto." Yugito said softly.

The soft tone of her voice made Naruto feel relaxed, like going back to sleep. Yugito got out of Naruto's bed, as Naruto fell back onto his bed. He suddenly smelled what smelled like perfume. It was a soft smell, but not enough to make Naruto go back to sleep. In a second thought, Naruto might enjoy Yugito's staying.

Yugito got a towel from Naruto's dresser stand, and walked into the bathroom. Naruto heard the soft footsteps pat on the concrete tiles of the bathroom floor. He originally would get into the bathroom first, but he let Yugito in first for a reason. So he could happily take a shower with Yugito's scent still inside the bathroom.

* * *

After Naruto's shower, he stepped out of the bathroom dressed in his non ninja clothes. He spotted Yugito near his other dresser stand (although its not used for clothes) doing something. He was about to walk over, but Yugito turned around with a book in her hand. A book Jiraiya gave him, and he wasn't ever going to read it for its boringness and its pervert contents. He gasped as Yugito turned the page.

He moved a single muscle in his right arm to take the book, but stopped his movement when three words came out of Yugito's mouth. Naruto was wide eyed, and scared Yugito was going to do something like hurt him like Sakura when her lips moved.

"I like this."

Naruto stopped his shaking, and looked at Yugito with a puzzled expression. He couldn't believe a girl said that. For all the people in the world, a girl? Yugito smiled at Naruto and walked over to him.

"I never knew you had a taste in stuff like this," Yugito said. "And this is unreleased. Where'd you get it?"

Naruto thought and thought for a moment. "My teacher actually writes those books."

Before Naruto could say anything else, Yugito let out a scream of joy, and hugged Naruto. Naruto never knew she had a wild side to her, but it all came clear since she acted like a cat. (Plus the two-tailed demon cat inside her.) Naruto hasn't received a hug from a girl in ages. It wasn't long since he had a hug from a girl, but it seemed like ages to him. Plus, Naruto could swear he heard Yugito purr. Yugito released Naruto from her grip.

"That's a second thing we have in common other than a sealed demon in us." Yugito said.

All Naruto could say was, "Uh... Yeah. Right."

After that, Yugito and Naruto headed down to the village. Naruto felt uncomfortable going down to the village, because he was scared to see Sakura. After what happened last night, he didn't know what to expect from her. He didn't even feel comfy going down the stairs of the apartment complex. The sunlight shined on Naruto's face. He put an arm over his for head to block off the light. He looked over to Yugito, who were reading the pervert book, and gasped.

Yugito shined like an angel from above. He couldn't tell, but she looked as beautiful as Sakura. Although, Naruto didn't want to think about Sakura right now.

* * *

Sakura was at the hospital healing a patient. His wounds were critical, so she banned him from doing some things until he fully healed. Sakura walked out the patient's room and sighed in relief. It was her break time, and she had thirty minutes. Sakura turned a corner, but almost gasped who she saw.

"Ah, Sakura," said Tsunade. "Just the person I want to see."

"Eh?" Sakura said.

"Did you give Naruto that _thing _?"

Tsunade put up air quotes with her fingers. Sakura knew what she was talking about and giggled a little. She never knew Naruto was so cute when he was staring into space last night.

"Yeah, I did."

Tsunade lifted an eyebrow and put on a smile. She was now curious what happened last night.

"Just what happened after you gave Naruto _that_?"

"He just stared into space. He was so cute when he did that."

Tsunade felt like breaking out laughing, but her smile just got bigger. She turned and walked away.

Back in the village, Naruto and Yugito were walking in the park. Since Yugito was reading Jiraiya's pervert book, he held Yugito's hand to guide her where ever he went. Unknown to the two jinchuuriki, a white haired ninja was watching them with his extra long telescope. He was watching them to see what they were going to do next, but the white haired ninja knew Naruto wouldn't go "there" just yet.

Yugito closed the book. This made Naruto turn his head over to her.

"So your done reading the book?"

"Nope. I'm taking a break."

Naruto frowned a little then concentrated on the walkway. Suddenly, a bush rustled behind the two jinchuuriki. Naruto and Yugito put their attention on the bush, eying it. What jumped out the bush scared Yugito like hell and made Naruto want to smack who it was.

"PERVY SAGE!" growled Naruto.


	5. The approaching danger

chapter 5

Hi my fellow readers and reviewers. For the third and final time, thank you all for reading and reviewing. Sadly, I found out that Naruto will be coming to an end very soon. Just take a look at the latest manga chapter.

* * *

Yep, It was him, the pervy sage that jumped out the bush. It was a little confusing how Jiraiya could fit behind a bush thats smaller in size than him, but Naruto just wanted to slap the daylights out of him for giving him a scream. Jiraiya laughed and pointed at Naruto at what he saw.

"Gosh kid, I never thought you took it that far!"

Naruto didn't know what the heck he was talking about, that is, until he suddenly felt weight push down on him. Naruto nearly lost his breath trying to hold up the weight that was pushing him down towards the ground. He then realized what, or to put it a more understanding way, _who_ was pushing down on him. Yugito clung to the blond's back like a cat stuck in a tree. She held on tightly to Naruto because of Jiraiya's weird looks.

"Yugito." Naruto said.

"Yes?" Yugito answered with a scared tone.

"Please get off."

Yugito slowly got off, but hid behind Naruto's back. Naruto never took notice of it. He turned to Jiraiya, who spoke first.

"Naruto, I came here to talk to you about Akatsuki."

Naruto was shocked greatly. They haven't made a move for like three weeks. "Yeah, what about them?"

"I gathered up info on them yesterday, and they will be coming to this country."

"What are we waiting for? Let's got tell Tsunade!"

Jiraiya interrupted. "She's fully aware already. She already sent ninja to patrol over some areas surrounding the village."

That was a little relief to Naruto, but Yugito had some concern. The Akatsuki were looking for Naruto and Yugito, and they might be the same members she last met. The one with the scythe, and the monster looking one. She had to admit, they were pretty strong, but she never showed them her true power.

"So pervy sage," said Naruto. "What if its the leader or something?"

"Then I'll have to take action." answered Jiraiya.

After that, Jiraiya left in a clod, not a cloud, but clod of smoke. Naruto and Yugito started coughing hard. He cursed the pervy sage in his head for making so much smoke. Suddenly, he realized that Yugito clung to his back. Her nails were digging into his cotton made shirt. All Naruto could say was,

"Eh?"

Yugito began to speak. "Please Naruto. I don't want to be taken up by Akatsuki, so please protect me."

Yugito clung to Naruto back, almost like a hug. Naruto looked around for any signs of pink, flowy hair, and a kind of switch to a person's walk, but almost every lady has a switch to their walk. Naruto proceeded to pat on Yugito's back with his free hand. His other was locked into Yugito's grip.

"I won't ever let my comrades be exterminated by enemies, because that's **MY** ninja way!" Naruto said.

As Yugito looked up into Naruto's smooth blue eyes, all she could see (or feel) was comfort, and protection. (I think I may forgotten something...)

* * *

On the other side of the village, Sakura was on her break at Ichiraku's. She figured Naruto would be here, but she saw no signs of him anywhere. Teuchi was washing some dishes in the kitchen. He walked back up to the main part of his restaurant and started making some more bowls of ramen.

"So, did you ever notice Naruto's new girlfriend?" Teuchi asked, having a hint a laughter in his tone.

"Eh?" Sakura said.

"That girl with the blond hair, that's who!"

Sakura had it. She punched the table of Ichiraku's restaurant, and got up out her seat.

"FOR THE LAST TIME, SHE IS NOT NARUTO'S BOYFRIEND!"

Teuchi laughed and laughed. He couldn't get enough of that. Sakura fell back down to her seat and covered her head with her hands. She was mostly hiding her face. She was so frustrated right now. Two minutes later, she paid her bill and left Ichiraku's. She looked at her watch.

'Eight minutes left.'

She decided to look for Naruto before her break was over. It was kind of surprising to not see Naruto at Ichiraku's. He'd be eating there forever.

Naruto decided to go see Kakashi, so he went to the hospital. Naruto was cautious of every turn in the hospital, because he knew Sakura worked here. Yugito followed close behind Naruto. In a hospital room, Kakashi was reading his new Icha Icha tactics book. He read it in his mind.

'Do you love me? Or do you hate me? It's a simple yes or no.'

Suddenly, the door to his room flew open. He quickly put away his book in case it was a nurse or Tsuande, but it was just Naruto and Yugito. Kakashi spotted them holding hands when they came in.

"Hi Kakashi!" Naruto yelled.

"Why, Naruto," Kakshi pointed. "Are you 'hooked up' with Yugito?"

It was a good thing Kakashi had great skill, because he was able to dodge an incoming fist in the nick of time. Naruto's face turned red with anger. He soon burst out shouting.

"DAMMIT KAKASHI, STOP ASKING ME THESE QUESTIONS!!"

The yell echoed threw all of the hospital; startling some nurses and patients. Yugito backed back from the huffing and puffing Naruto.

"Cool it, Naruto. It's just a joke." added Kakashi.

"And those types of jokes gets me pissed off!"

* * *

At the outskirts of Konoha, two members of Akastuki were doing business at a bounty station. One of them were getting impatient with the other.

"C'mon, Kakuzu, hurry up!"

He was ignored. "Hey! I expect a response from you!"

"Shut it, death breath."

That's right. They were the two members of Akatsuki who could not get along. Hidan and Kakuzu, that's who.


	6. Two things in one day

chapter 6

**Don't know why, but I felt like writing this:**

_If it aint my love, without it she said that she would die. If it is my love, then you better have a doctor on stand by._

Yeah I know it sounds weird. Let's get on with the chapter.

* * *

Hidan shrieked in anger. He so totally felt like giving a load of fist to Kakuzu, even at a place like this. What just came out of him was a balled up fist shaking back and forth. Kakuzu was busy counting his bounty money.

"You take that back!" Hidan snapped.

"Why? It's all true." Kakuzu mumbled from under his mask.

Hidan reached the point where he took out his scythe. Kakuzu paid no attention to the man with the scythe. The bounty man was concerned about fightings happening in places like this.

"Please, no fights sir."

Hidan turned to the bounty man, pointing his scythe to him. The man gulped. "I wouldn't give a fuck if this place fell to pieces. That would just make my life more relaxing."

Kakuzu was still counting his money, and Hidan gave up. He was taking too long counting. Hidan could hear Kakuzu mutter something every time he pulled back a ryo. (Or what ever they call it.) Hidan headed for the exit.

"I'll be waiting outside."

* * *

"Oh yes, I want to tell you something Naruto." Kakashi said.

"Eh? What is it?" asked Naruto.

"While I was here in my bed, I thought about your rasengan," Kakashi explained. "With this training, you could even surpass me, to speak in a way."

Naruto's eyes widened. He could hardly believe what he had just heard. Yugito was kind of surprised, too. In Kumogakure, she heard stories about Kakashi's braveness and strength. She thought of him as difficult to defeat, but a training method for Naruto that can surpass Kakashi? The first time Kakashi said that, she gasped.

"Yeah! When do we start?" Naruto said with joy.

Kakashi was about to explain, but the door to his room slid open. The person standing at the doorway made Naruto want to jump out the window and run back to the apartment complex.

"Ah, Naruto." said the pink haired medic ninja.

Naruto had a feeling coming here wasn't a good idea. It was exciting to hear that thing from Kakashi, but why did _she _have to come here? Naruto moved towards Kakashi's bed, then next to him. It was Sakura.

"I've been looking everywhere for you, Naruto."

"What the hell? Why!?"

Sakura narrowed her eyes at Naruto. Hard. At that moment, Naruto saw what she was trying to say. He ducked near Kakashi, who were very confused at what was going on.

"Naruto," Kakashi said. "Whenever Sakura comes in, your always hyper to talk to her."

Naruto pointed to Sakura. "I KNOW FOR A FACT SHE ISN'T SAKURA!!"

Yugito and Kakashi turned to the pink haired ninja who were laughing. Kakashi raised an eyebrow up and made a puzzled look on his face. He still didn't know what was going on. The same went for Yugito, who only got half of the problem.

"Silly Naruto. He's acting like this after what happened last night." Sakura giggled.

This made Naruto blush hard. He was unable to hold it back by its force. Kakashi was curious what happened last night now that Sakura mentioned it. Naruto looked over to Kakashi and saw that curious look on his face.

"Just what did happen last night?" asked Kakashi.

Quickly, Naruto covered Kakashi's mouth. Kakashi was now way more curious what happened last night since Naruto was acting like this. Sakura let out an answer.

"Its personal."

'Personal?' That was all Yugito thought now. She suddenly remembered last night when someone was knocking on Naruto's door. She figured out it was Sakura, but what did Sakura do to Naruto. She noticed Sakura was holding here hand up and with her index finger, was trying to tell Naruto to come here. That only made Naruto go further under Kakashi's bed. Seeing that action from Sakura, Kakashi and Yugito knew something 'explicit' happened between them last night.

"Kakashi, you keep that girl away if she walks toward me," Naruto shivered. "I know that's not Sakura!"

"Naruto, Its me in the flesh." Sakura said.

"THE HELL ITS NOT!"

Sakura giggled some more, and walked over to Kakashi's bed. This time, Naruto did jump out the window. Although he had forgotten they were on the third floor. Sakura and Yugito leaned over the window seal, staring at the falling Naruto.

"AAAARRRGGHHH!!" wailed Naruto. His saliva trailing out his widely open mouth.

* * *

Hidan waited impatiently outside the bounty station for Kakuzu. He heard footsteps from behind him, so he turned around guessing that was Kakuzu.

"Its about fuckin' time!"

But he was surprised to see it wasn't Kakuzu, but Asuma. He threw a kunai at Hidan, but he got out the way only to be stabbed in both of his sides.

Sakura and Yugito brought Naruto back inside Kakashi's hospital room.

"Naruto, why did you do that?" Sakura said.

No answer came from the blond. He was knocked out cold. There were no injuries on Naruto, which was a relief to Sakura because break time was over. She let Yugito handle the rest of Naruto before she headed back downstairs. Kakashi just looked at Naruto. He can do foolish things at times, but sometimes its worth to see it. Yugito sat Naruto down in a chair close to a wall. She let out a sigh before she sat down.

"Naruto can be quite a handful." Kakashi said opening his book.

"Tell me about it. I'm just now realizing this today." Yugito replied wiping her forehead.

"Although its kind of hard to see it, I think Naruto has a close bond with you."

"Eh?"

Kakashi smiled from under his mask. "That's my opinion though."

Yugito thought about it. She turned to look at Naruto who let out a snore. He was sleeping now. Peacefully.


	7. A talk with the kyuubi

chapter 7

Once again, hi people! Sorry for the two or three day haitus, I had some business to take care of, a plot for my upcoming fan fiction, and a future plot for this. Well, let's get back on the track.

* * *

**"Kid, wake up. Wake up kid."**

_Snore... snore..._

**"Little kid, I'm losing my patience."**

_Snore... snore..._

**"DAMMIT KID, WAKE THE HELL UP!!"**

Naruto awoke in a strange place. It was wet all over the floor, steam was coming from a loose, and huge eyes with menacing teeth were staring back at him. He looked around the room, but noticed where he was. Naruto never knew he got knocked out that bad by falling face first to the ground. Although, he understood about it soon after thinking about the third floor.

"Eh..." Naruto said rubbing his head.

He stood up and faced the thing that sometimes spoke to him while he was sleeping. The kyuubi! Well, It never scared Naruto anyway since he always saw him at times. He stood straight when the kyuubi.

**"Kid I-"**

"Hey! You know my name!" Naruto interrupted.

The kyuubi let out a low growl before speaking.

**"Naruto, I want to talk to you about something."**

"Yeah?"

**"About that Yugito girl, and the Nibi tailed cat..."**

"What about them?"

**"DAMMIT, CAN YOU PLEASE LET ME SPEAK WITHOUT YOU INTERRUPTING!?"**

Naruto smiled a bit. He liked beating the kyuubi at his own game, but he or the kyuubi wouldn't consider this as a game. The kyuubi had something he really wanted Naruto to know.

**"Well, about 100 years ago," **the kyuubi said. **"Before everyone tried to control the bijuu, me and the nibi cat were friends, you could say."**

"Wait," Naruto interrupted again. "You wer-"

**"DAMMIT, I TOLD YOU NOT TO INTERRUPT!!"**

Naruto was quiet now that the kyuubi let out a thunderous roar that shook the contents inside Naruto's head. The roar knocked over Naruto in a sitting position, and the kyuubi continued.

**"Together, we ruled the bijuu world. We were unstoppable. I know the nibi cat misses me, and I miss her, so please, Naruto, stay 'close' to Yugito."**

The kyuubi let up air quotes with his chakra when he mentioned close. Naruto thunk about this. Having this privilege could prevent him from seeing Sakura most of the time. (Although he really didn't want to.) He thought way back to the time Yugito first arrived in Konoha. He tried to avoid the 'bare' thoughts of Yugito and only focused on her beauty.

"How do you know The nibi misses you?" Naruto asked.

**"Remember the night you cuddled with Yugito? I had a chance to interact with the nibi on that night, and the night that Sakura girl found Yugito cuddled up to you."**

This put Naruto in deep thought. The kyuubi is asking Naruto to be with Yugito, but Sakura wants to be with him. He despised Sakura right now, but he couldn't resist that every minute beauty she had. Naruto only now noticed that Yugito had the same beauty. Again, he tried to stay away from the 'bare' thoughts of Yugito as they tried to force their way in Naruto's head.

"What's in it for me?"

**"I'll think about it."**

Right then and there, the kyuubi and Naruto had a deal. The kyuubi let out a menacing smile and laughed like he was coughing. Naruto could only hope the kyuubi had something good in store for him. He wondered could it be love? Info about his family? He really wanted to know that the most. Suddenly, Naruto started to feel dizzy. He couldn't balance on his own two feet, and blackened out. The last sound he heard from the kyuubi was a giggle.

Naruto awoke in a chair near a wall. The chair was next to Kakashi's bed, and the silver haired sensei was reading his pervert book. Kakashi noticed Naruto's movement, and turned to him.

"Ah, so your finally awake." Kakashi said quietly.

He pointed to the window and Naruto turned around. It was dark outside, but still had a shade of blue in it."

"It's 8:01." Kakashi added.

Naruto stretched and yawned before getting out the chair. He turned to Yugito, who were asleep in a chair. Naruto looked at her, thinking what the kyuubi wanted.

"And Naruto." Kakashi called.

"Eh?" Naruto said.

"Meet back her in the morning so we can talk about your training."

* * *

Tsunade banged the top of her desk in anger. The Akatsuki struck again, killing Asuma. Well, with Asuma dead, it would be harder for Naruto to train, but in a fan fiction anything goes. (Hopefully I can a find away.) Shizune was concerned about Tsunade's anger at things. She seemed so unstable like Naruto. Sakura was a little concerned, too.

"There will be a funeral," said Tsunade. "Get ready for it tomorrow."

Shikamaru was in the office too. Seeing his sensei die in front of his eyes was tragic for him, but he wasn't a little kid anymore. Someday he would be the one trying to protect Konoha, and being called sensei from his students. He was thinking all this plus revenge.

A relieved Naruto made it back to his apartment. He never knew it could be so hard trying to get Yugito to awake, so he carried her. He laid Yugito down on his bed, letting out a sigh. He decided to take a shower now so he had less delays in the morning. He went over to the dresser that supported clothes, then walked over to the bathroom.

It was like an hour passed by when Naruto came out of the bathroom. He felt refreshed and ready for the morning, but it wasn't morning. He sighed and walked over to his bed. Slowly, he sat on the puffy sheets of his bed. For some reason, something was telling him to 'go for it' whenever he glanced over to Yugito. He shook it out of his head.

To avoid those thoughts coming back into his head, he just sat on his bed looking out into the moonlit sky. The moon seemed brighter, beautiful, and much more peaceful. Suddenly, someone called his name.

"Naruto..."

The voice came from behind him. He turned around to see Yugito awake. (This kind of meant trouble for him. Maybe...) Yugito proceeded to speak.

"While I was asleep, The nibi tailed cat spoke to me about sleeping with you." Yugito said softly.

Naruto was surprised. "The kyuubi said the same to me."

It was quiet in the room... you can almost hear an echo. Naruto and Yugito looked at each other, silently getting closer and closer. The moment had come. Naruto's first kiss.


	8. News in the morning

chapter 8

Oh my god, sorry people for the long haitus. I was having problems with my internet, making new chapters for my upcoming fan fiction, and making new chapters for this. I also have been playing roblox, a 3-D chat world where you build and create. I'll tell you my username later, but for now let's get on with the chapter.

* * *

The sun shined threw the window of Naruto's apartment slowly. In his dream, he recently had a talk with the kyuubi.

The dream:

**"Kid, I say this is the first time I thanked you."**

"No problem, but please call me by me name."

**"Yeah. So, Naruto, I finally came up with that thing I wanted to give you."**

"Really!?"

Naruto was jumping for joy, but that all stopped at the kyuubi's answer.

**"Nah, not really."**

"Dammit! Stop tricking me like that!!"

The kyuubi laughed like he was coughing which only made Naruto even madder. He pointed his finger at the laughing kyuubi.

"So you mean this was a trick!?"

**"No it wasn't," **said the kyuubi. **"Theres not much things a bijuu can do sitting in a cage for half of its life."**

Naruto had to agree. He wouldn't have much to do if he was sitting in a cage for half of his life. He was beginning to ask the kyuubi another question, but everything around him started to fade into blackness. He knew what he was doing the second this happened.

Naruto yawned for like five seconds, and tried to stretch, but something put some weight on his arms. Not only did it put weight on his arms, but he felt warm and cuddly inside. He almost screamed when he realized what, or _who _laid on him.

'Yugito..!'

It seemed that Naruto had forgotten what he did last night with Yugito. He couldn't forget the talk with the kyuubi since the image of it popped into Naruto's mind now and then. (Anyway, back with the chapter.) Not only did Yugito lay on Naruto asleep, but she only had her top on. Naruto felt like vomiting right then and there.

'What the hell did I do last night...'

The blond tried to break free of Yugito's grip, but that only made her grip tighter. The only thing that raced threw Naruto's mind was Jiraiya's words. Damn, he really didn't want to picture his face right because at this moment made Naruto think of all his pervy stuff he's been doing. He thanked Tsunade real quick in his mind for giving a pounding to Jiraiya if she could, then he went back to his situation.

Suddenly, Yugito started to yawn. Now Naruto knew the truth about her purring since she did it after she yawned. Naruto felt Yugito's grip slowly releasing Naruto. The struggling blond looked away, for as he knew her eyes would open after she let go of him. He didn't want to think about those blue, sparkling eyes that resembled his. All he wanted to do was get on with his morning with no trouble.

"Good morning, Naruto-kuuun!"

That seductive way Yugito said as she got up forced Naruto to look in her direction.

"Eh, good morning, Yugito-chan."

Naruto never noticed that his shirt was off, and that Yugito smiled. Of course one would have to look down to not notice a person's warm smile, but that didn't bother Yugito. Naruto thanked god after seeing that Yugito still had her pants on. Oh, he thanked him a lot. Although, he could not remember what happened last night.

Yugito grabbed a towel, some clothes, and headed for the bathroom. Naruto was in a state of confusion. He decided he would forget about it all once training started with Kakashi.

* * *

Today was a beautiful day. Birds were chirping like they were singing a tune, the village was lively, and the sun shone bright. Naruto headed to the hospital to speak with Kakashi. When he got there, he froze. He was ready to jump behind the other blond in the room, but saw that Shikamaru was also in the room. Including Chouji. He quickly jumped behind Shikimaru as the pink haired medic ninja turned to the door. (My, Naruto was fast at doing that!)

Everybody turned to see Yugito at the door. Alone.

"Ah, Yugito," said Kakashi. "Where's Naruto?"

She pointed over to Shikimaru. Shikimaru turned around, but Naruto held onto his left leg.

"Naruto, get off." said Shikimaru, kicking his leg.

Naruto didn't wan to show his face to Sakura. After he saw Yugito only with her top on, he felt extremely guilty. (And sick...) Naruto suddenly felt two hands pick him up. He knew only Chouji could have this type of strength. Chouji stood Naruto up.

"Thanks a lot, Chouji..." growled Naruto.

"No problem!" smiled Chouji.

Naruto turned to Kakashi, but out the side of his eye, he could see Sakura's hard gaze on him. The way she held her hips was like saying, "come here and let me please you." Naruto broke the thought of asking about the training.

"Sensei, about the training?"

Kakashi paused for like three seconds. "Ah, yes. It'll have to wait another day."

"WHAT THE FUCK NUTS!?" Naruto blurted out at the news. (Ha ha. Ah that Naruto...)

Everyone gasped and looked over to Naruto; their eyes wide open at him. Naruto didn't understand why.

"What? What did I do?"

Kakashi closed his eyes. (or eye) He held back the laugh that tried to escape his body. The only thing Kakashi thunk at that moment was, 'Ah, that Naruto...'

Naruto was very confused. They all swore like that. In spoke.

"You've got some nerve to speak like that in front of Kakashi." She said.

"No, no Ino. Its alright." Kakashi said.

"Hey, you should hear Kakashi at times," said Naruto. "He swears sometimes."

Suddenly, the blond noticed that this went from a talk about training, to a argument of swearing. Naruto was in quite the generation. Kakashi opened his eyes.

"There'll be a funeral of Asuma today. I just want to praise my friend of everything he's done."

Naruto understood now. He didn't think that Asuma could be taken out so easily, but now he knew.

* * *

**AU: Yes its kind of short, eh? At least I'm going by what I typed and I hope you enjoyed it.**


	9. The training begins

chapter 9

Problems with internet, blah blah. Until my internet is fixed, I'll have to write these chapters as a chance reveals itself.

* * *

Dark. Sad. Windy. Most of all, wet. Asuma's funeral was held in the evening of the delayed Naruto's training. This somewhat depressed him that the fact A hero was dead, and his training was delayed, but at the same time angered him. His face was a palish white in a distance, but once closer, it looked like he was normal. The little ninja that always called him "boss" was crying his eyes out while Naruto laid a hand on his shoulder.

"Uncle Asuma..." Konohamaru mumbled under the pouring rain.

Naruto could only stand there and think. Becoming the greatest hokage was not a easy road, and he was still a genin. That didn't bother him in anyway. As long as he has the skills, he'll get to be hokage someday. Hokage not once didn't pass his mind each day that went by. He was determined to become it.

The pink haired medic ninja's hair shined in the rain. She was standing beside Naruto, Holding his hand. (Although Naruto never noticed because of Konohamaru.) While this was happening, Naruto wondered where the hell Yugito was. He did not see her face, hair, and if he couldn't find Yugito like that, her butt. (He tried his best not to think about that.) A crowd right of Sakura started to space out; making way for Kurenai. Looking at her blank expression, Sakura could only pray for her.

Kurenai placed a bundle of flowers on Asuma's casket and stood there for a moment. Then she slowly turned away, saying a goodbye in her mind. Her heart. Her soul... (And it pretty much went on like that, with a speech from Tsunade.)

The next day was bright, but windy. Naruto awoke on time for the first time. His training crossed his mind once he put a foot on the cold, and bare wooden floor. He looked back at Yugito, who were asleep peacefully.

"Phew." Naruto whispered.

He collected some clothes and headed for the shower.

* * *

"So we'll finally start training!?" said a excited Naruto.

He was in Kakashi's room at the hospital. He also forgotten Sakura was there, too.

"Yeah. We don't have anymore time to waste." groaned Kakashi.

Naruto yelled out and jumped for joy. His training finally started.

"Good luck, Naruto." smiled Sakura.

Naruto turned around, and gasped. "HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET IN HERE!?"

Kakashi proceeded to put on his jonin vest. Listening to the yelling Naruto made him remember the good old days. The training, the first A - ranked mission, the chuunin exams. He kind of felt sad those "untroublesome" days were over.

Somewhere deep within a forest close to the border of the fire country, Hidan and Kakuzu were in a trance. They were having a meeting with the other Akatsuki.

"What the hell? I have to get the kyuubi now?" Hidan asked.

"Hidan! If this is held back, then the sealing statue will crumble." answered Pein.

"Let's just hope some freakin' moneybags won't get in my way."

Kakuzu glared over at Hidan. "One of the special needs is money, idiot."

Hidan rolled his eyes. Kisame tried to block out the arguing by covering his ears, but as much as he pushed them closer, the yelling still found its way in. He took his right hand took out his sword. The loud cling distracted the death bros. from arguing.

"Good," Kisame oiled. "I would've chopped you guys up instantly."

"Heh, just remember these are just holograms." Hidan chuckled.

Pein was getting extremely annoyed by the two. He snapped out, "THAT IS ENOUGH!"

His booming echo traveled throughout the base, making some loose rock fall to the ground. No one said a word, or made a single sound then. Pein continued.

"Just to keep you two in order, Itachi will be going along." Pein looked over to the Akatsuki member. Just by staring, Itachi's answer came out his eyes.

"No, never mind," Pein replied. "But you two will die acting like you were."

Kakuzu was quiet while Hidan let out a brief _hmph. _Pein raised his hand, and everyone was dismissed.

* * *

A few weeks past with Naruto's training. His progression was unbelievable. He was got the hang of it in two days, split a waterfall in two, and was close to completing a jutsu. One day, Yugito was headed to the training field where Naruto was located. She had woken up late for the 21st time, and she was getting annoyed a bit. Naruto was forming the rasengan, with some clones, in his hands, when suddenly, Naruto felt dangerous chakra two inches away from him. He and his clones backed away in shock to see a clone transforming into the kyuubi.

"Yamato!" Kakashi shouted

"I know." Yamato replied.

He put his hands on the ground to summon wooden dragon-like creatures. The dragons tackled Naruto's clone quickly, supressing the kyuubi's chakra. Yugito hid behind a tree secretly.

'Goodness, the kyuubi's chakra is something not to be messed with. I could feel it even not trying to.'

Even though Yugito wasn't supposed to be here, she decided to watch. Seeing the kyuubi made her place a hand on her stomach. She felt sorry for Naruto a little. The clone disappeared in smoke as Yamato dispatched both dragons from his arms. All of Naruto's clones disappeared next. This made Kakashi concerned, since Naruto looked depressed.

"Whats wrong Naruto?" Kakashi asked walking up.

"Its the training. Its so difficult." Naruto answered.

"What part?"

"I don't understand how the heck your supposed to look left while looking right."

Kakashi thought about it for a while. "Well, shadow clones aren't completely useless."

He made a shadow clone, and the real Kakashi pointed right, while the fake pointed left. Naruto's "c'mon, lets do it!" spirit was brought back then.

"Alright!" He said.

He made more shadow clones and continued the training.


	10. WHY?

chapter 10

Okay, I made a small accident on chapter nine with the Kaishu character. I changed it to Itachi. Kaishu is only in the "Shitaka Uchiha" fan fics, not this one. And, Hey! Its the tenth chapter! I didn't think I'll get this far... Anyway, on with the story!

* * *

It was a trying day for our little Naruto. His training was actually going extremely smoothly, and Kakashi and Yamato never expected for Naruto to complete this much so quickly. The tired blond laid flat on the ground, right in front of a huge crater hole. Naruto was so close to completing it, he could almost smell it. (Not to mention taste it.)

Although, outside the the gate of Konoha, there stood two Akatsuki members.

"Hidan, you better not act stupid." Kakuzu said.

"Oh, please. When heave I ever been so stupid in a situation like this?" Hidan replied.

Kakuzu just growled and turned to the closed gate. He motioned his hand forward like they were infiltrating a military base, then they headed for Konoha. They were pretty good at hiding, because night fell quickly. Naruto and Yugito were just taking a usual stroll around the village. After much sight seeing, the two stopped at the park and took a seat on some benches.

"Ah. Just sitting like this makes me want to dose off to sleep." Naruto yawned.

In some nearby bushes, There lay Hidan and Kakuzu. Since it was windy today, many trees and bushes swayed in the wind. It never caught Naruto's attention that some bushes were shaking behind him. Hidan spoke out.

"Hey, thats the Nibi girl!"

Kakuzu said, "Yeah, but she's with someone. We can't just barge in and take her."

"May I remind you that we're also looking for the kyuubi?"

"Dammit Hidan, I know that."

Hidan and Kakuzu thunk a while before coming to their conclusion.

"Let's just go snatch her." Hidan mumbled.

Without hesitation, the two jumped out the bush. Naruto and Yugito soon felt their presence, and they jumped back off the bench. Kakuzu dug into his sack and took out a pair of kunai. He through them at Naruto and Yugito, but both of them dodged it. Yugito gasped.

'These are the two same people!'

Naruto growled at them, then noticed what they were wearing. 'Akatsuki!'

Naruto was about to make the hand seal for shadow clone jutsu, but Yugito grabbed him by the waist.

"Naruto, we got to warn the hokage!"

But Kakuzu's detachable arm plunged for Yugito. She gasped and shut her eyes, but nothing grabbed her. She slowly opened them to see Kakashi, Yamato, Ino, Shikamaru, and Chouji. Yamato blocked off Kakuzu's arm by using his mokuton abilities. Kakuzu quickly reattached his hand to himself. Naruto was a bit confused. Why the hell were they the only ones in the park? This wasn't the right time to be thinking that, though. Akatsuki were standing right in front of him.

"So your Akatsuki, huh?" Kakashi said.

Hidan and Kakuzu just stared.

* * *

(Before I go on, I'm gonna skip this fight so we can get on with the story. I know this'll probably make me have less readers, but on my other fan fiction, I just got out of the Hidan and Kakuzu ark. I really don't feel like doing it again, and plus I know some of you readers just want to know what happens. Will Naruto be with Yugito? Will he be with Sakura? Yeah, so I'm skipping.)

Next day was normal. There was no wind, no dark skies, and no crying. Yugito felt relieved she got out of that fight alive. (You guys could probably tell she was going to be alive.) Since It was just an average day, he decided to go see the one person he really didn't want to see, but he had no choice. After all, he did complete the rasenshuriken in the battle yesterday, and Sakura healed him. He just wanted to say thanks.

He arrived at the hospital, but he stopped at the entrance door. Now he was regretting he never went, but at the same time he wanted to see Sakura. Right now, he's forgotten the whole reason why he despised Sakura, and he now felt guilty. He turned around and sat on the steps that led to the entrance to think about it.

As he began to think about it, he heard to familiar voices. He looked to his left and saw Ino and Sakura walking. He knew why Sakura was here, but why was Ino here? Wasn't she supposed to be off selling flowers? He lost all thoughts about that when Ino mentioned Naruto's name.

'Great...'

Naruto's "I gotta eavesdrop" character started taking over him. He slowly got up and sat on some higher stairs so Sakura and Ino wouldn't see him. This was going all to Naruto's favor when they stopped.

"Yeah, Sakura, you never answered my question." Ino said.

"Eh?" Sakura said.

"Whats been going on between you and Naruto?"

Sakura paused to think that over. "Well, not much."

Ino made a mischievous smile. Sakura knew this didn't mean too good.

"You say nothing has been happening," Ino said. "But I noticed you hard stare on him when Kakashi was in the hospital."

Sakura gulped silently. Her eyes widened a little and she held her breath.

'Maybe right now is the time to tell her.'

"Sakura?" Ino asked.

Sakura turned to Ino. Her stare was hard as a rock. Sakura knew she was waiting for an answer. All Naruto could do was stare and listen; hoping he wouldn't get noticed. After all that he heard, he would rather just go back home now, but for some reason, Naruto felt weird. (He's not sick.) He placed a hand on his stomach and closed his eyes. Sakura was his crush, and he wanted to be with her. Although, it seemed like her just going up and kissing him was a little too much. (He never knew that she would conclude to that.)

He then thought of Jiraiya's words he told him while he was on his two year training.

**Flashback**

_Young Naruto was busy soaking up in a hot spring. The warm water just made him relax and forget all about his troubles in the world. He kind of wondered if this is what love felt like. He couldn't wait to return to Konoha and see Sakura. That was one of his fondest wishes. He spotted Jiraiya looking through a hole in the wooden fence that split up the males and females. Naruto was disgusted. (A little.)_

_"Pervy sage, do you have anything better to do?"_

_No answer came from the sannin. All that was heard was a pervy laugh. Naruto asked again._

_"Pervy sage, you gotta have something better to do."_

_Finally, the sage turned around to face Naruto. His answer was strait up to the point. (As usual.)_

_"Naruto, I've noticed that you know nothing of girl's nature. If you were like me, then you'd probably already have... uh... what's her name... Sakura?"_

_Naruto didn't actually agree with him, but how else did Jiraiya get so much women? (Not to mention complaints.) Naruto believed there was another way to winning Sakura's heart and he was willing to take this path._

**End flashback**

Naruto sighed. Sakura still hasn't made her answer yet, and this told Ino that something was happening between them.

"Its okay Sakura, I know now."

Sakura gasped. "WHAT!? HOW?"

Sakura was scared that Ino would make fun of her by saying she "downgraded." Surprisingly enough, she said something completely different.

"I know you love him, and secretly, I kind of do."

"YOU WHAT!?"

Ino giggled and blushed. "Well after seeing him mature, he kind of grown on me-"

Sakura interrupted, "So I guess this means we'll be competing?"

"Yep." Ino answered.

Naruto only store wide eyed at Ino. He COULD NOT believe the words that came out of Ino's mouth. Suddenly, he felt that "throwing up" feeling again. Seeing Ino was like seeing his death right now, so Naruto ran down the stairs and headed back home.

"WHY," Naruto mumbled as he ran. "WHY IS THIS HAPPENING TO ME!?"


	11. Working things out pt1

chapter 11

Hey good people, its Saturday! Did you ever notice that we're close to getting shippuuden? Yeah, we're on episode 184 & 185. Well, enough news. Lets get back to Naruto in distress.

* * *

Naruto ran up the apartment complex stairs; almost tripping. He dashed up three flight of stairs, turned two corners, and there it was. His apartment door in sight. He quickly ran for it, hoping nobody would see him in the process, especially Ino and Sakura. He had to sort some things out with them, but didn't think he could do it mentally. (Naruto is not a good thinker.) Naruto wrapped his hands around the knob of his door, turning it roughly. Surprisingly, it did not open.

"WHAT THE HELL!?" cried a frantic Naruto.

He knew right then and there that it was locked, but it didn't fully process threw his mind. He beat his door, he kicked it, and he even bit his door. About two minutes later, he noticed it was locked. He dug around in his pocket for the keys, and gasped.

"Aw, come on!"

His keys were completely missing. Naruto even pulled out the insides of his pockets, but no keys. Naruto sighed and slapped the top of his head. He turned around and put his back on the door.

"Where the hell did they go?"

That question rang threw his head until someone called his name.

"Hey, Naruto!"

Naruto looked up, and there, standing at the bottom of the complex, was Ino. Naruto gasped again and his upper face turned purple. (Anime-ishly) Ino proceeded to walk up the stairs which made Naruto jump. He got back up and started banging on his door again. Then the thought came into mind.

'Where's Yugito?'

He hoped she didn't go out while he was out, because that could mean he was locked out. Ino proceeded at the second flight of stairs, which only made Naruto try harder into breaking into his own apartment. It came to Naruto that he couldn't break into the apartment. Finally, Ino entered the third floor, where Naruto was sadly sitting with a dark cloud over his head. (Anime-ishly)

"Naruto, I'm guessing you dropped these."

Naruto faced Ino to see the things he most desired at the moment.

"My keys!?"

He snatched them away from Ino, but also gave her a great, big hug. (Done out of thanks.) Ino embraced his scent, and just fell victim to it. She never smelt anything more relaxing, and most of all, it came from Naruto. The scent of fresh air like from a forest or something invaded her nostrils, and took over her from the brain. She never wanted this to end, but sadly Naruto let go. Ino opened her eyes and shouted.

"Naruto, you baka!"

Ino covered her mouth while Naruto turned his head. "Eh?"

It was silent for a moment.

"Eh, sorry for that." Ino said, blushing.

She just couldn't believe she would call someone baka just because they wouldn't give her their scent. (Uh, I think I typed that wrong...) Naruto noticed her blush.

"Ino, are you feeling okay?"

Ino looked at him, and looked at him with those blue eyes, in a way resembled his own eyes. Naruto got lost in them, but quickly snapped back into the world.

'Oh no, I'm falling victim to them.' Naruto thought.

After spending a weird amount of time outside his own apartment door (he could've gone inside now), Naruto finally opened his door.

"Uh, yeah, you can come inside if you want."

Ino followed close behind Naruto. When she got inside his apartment, it wasn't half bad. In fact, it wasn't bad at all. She pictured Naruto having a messy room, but this room looked clean. It was kind of hard for her to believe that this was Naruto's apartment. Naruto made sure his keys would stay with him this time, so he put them in his dresser. Once ino sat on his bed, something snapped in Naruto's head.

'Wait, I want her out!'

He turned around to face Ino, but stood blankly at Ino. The way she looked taking off her band that held her ponytail made Naruto freeze. Ino's hair was so long, and blond, and beautiful. (I guess that "I want her out" thing was gone, eh?) Ino's eyes were closed in the process, to Naruto's fortune. His fortune was gone when Ino opened her eyes.

"WAH! NARUTO!?"

Naruto fell back onto the ground noticing what he did. Standing there like an idiot? That happened by accident. Some of Naruto's luck was still there, a little. Ino was blushing. Although, something told Naruto that the kyuubi was laughing at him. His stomach was feeling sort of weird in a way.

"Uh, Naruto?"

Naruto got back up. "Yes Ino?"

"Just then, were you looking at me blankly?"

Naruto knew he was in some "shit" now. Ino was blushing and not giving him complete eye contact right now, but the way she looked made Naruto just fall for her then and there.

"Why do you want to know?"

Ino finally looked up to him. "If you did, then that would make me feel special."

"Eh?"

"No one has ever store at me like that. Ever."

Naruto turned around only to be greeted by the wall. His face hit it by accident. He then proceeded to walk down a hallway leading to his kitchen. Man, he didn't have the slightest idea why he brought Ino inside his apartment. At these hard thinking times, he would eat some ramen. It was like drinking beer, just letting all your thoughts go while wasting yourself over it.

"Oh well." Naruto mumbled.

Ino came into the kitchen. She slowly walked behind Naruto, yearning for his scent again. (Eh...) Naruto gasped as he felt someone else wrap them self around him. He figured it was Ino, but he didn't know why. Why? WHY!? Breaking a girl's heart is cold, but you got to do it a times. (No, Naruto didn't do it to her. I'm having fun!)

"Naruto..." Ino whispered. Naruto's scent traveling inside her.

Naruto sure wished he could eat his ramen right now. The pale container of the ramen was just sitting there. Ino's scent soon got to Naruto, and thats where he lost it.

* * *

Naruto and Ino were inside the bedroom. (And I bet you could tell whats gonna happen. Well, I'm gonna describe whats gonna happen!) Ino embraced Naruto's scent, while he embraced hers. The slowly pressed their lips together passionately. It was like they never wanted to let go of each other. Naruto moved his left hand into Ino's top and started undoing it. Ino's hands found their way into Naruto's shirt and started tracing his well toned chest.

Finally, Ino's purple top was off. Naruto then started to undo the white bra she had on. Ino quickly took off his orange shirt. (Not his jacket.) She was just so attracted to his chest and his aroma she nearly passed out. Finally when her top was gone, and revealed Ino's large breast. Surprisingly, they were larger than Sakura's. Caressing Ino's left boob, Naruto placed his mouth on Ino's right, which caused Ino to moan in pleasure.

Ino's nipples got really hard and Naruto placed with them more. While he was doing this, Ino's hands found their way to Naruto's pants. They, or she started to undo them. Naruto started to move up to her neck now, placing soft kisses here and there. Naruto felt so relaxed since her aroma entered his nose, and traveled threw it. She just smelt so good.

Naruto's pants were gone and he was only in his boxers now. Ino looked at the well toned body Naruto had. She just couldn't believe he was hiding this under all those cloths. Maybe if she knew he had this sooner, Naruto probably would've been happy with a girlfriend.

Naruto undid Ino's skirt which revealed some dark gray short pants. (kind of like Sakura's.) Naruto placed some kisses starting from the space between her breast all the way down to her belly. Ino moaned even louder this time, and this only made Naruto go a little more intense. He quickly undid those gray shorts and there stood her panties.

Naruto gasped as he was flipped on his back on the bed. Ino was now on top of him, smiling. Her perfect sized boobs were hanging in his face.

"Now its my turn."

Ino kissed Naruto with more passion. She thought of herself as the happiest women on earth right now. Ino pressed her body against Naruto's; her breast pressing on his chest. Ino suddenly felt a bulge hit her womenhood. She looked down to see a bulge in Naruto's boxers. Ino smiled at Naruto, then moved down to his boxers.

Ino removed the boxers and gasped.

'What the hell!? I never knew it was that huge!'

(...) Ino got up off the bed and took off her panties. Naruto saw the most sexiest looking vagina he had ever saw. (It was the ONLY vagina he had seen so far.)

"Forget sucking, lets get right to the action!"

Ino crawled on the bed, up to Naruto's member. Her body hung over his, and then she got down. Naruto's eyes widened as he felt the most tightest thing on his member. Ino moaned as she forced herself down on Naruto's member. Naruto wrapped his arms around Ino, and started humping her. Ino almost screamed.

He started going faster every five minutes, and Ino moaned in pleasure. Nothing felt so good in her life. She was thinking that doing this everyday wouldn't hurt, but she also didn't want to become a sex freak. The two felt themselves coming to their climax. They both screamed each others name and came with each other. Their juices mixed with each other, and Naruto was tired. He lay back on his bed, while Ino laid on his chest.

"I love you, Naruto-kun." Ino said.

No response came from Naruto. The only thing that went threw his mind was, 'Well. I guess I worked things out with Ino.'


	12. Tell me

chapter 12

Internet is back up, and I'm kind of lazy now. Don't worry, I'll keep updating.

* * *

After that "moment" with Naruto and Ino, the blond rushed her out his apartment. Ino, who got pushed out the bed, was about to go to sleep.

"Naruto, whats the meaning of this?"

"I'm sorry, but you have to go now."

Naruto picked up her clothes that were carelessly scattered around the room. (They got thrown.) Once Ino had her clothes on, she was pushed out of the apartment and the door slammed behind her.

'I guess I'll see you later then.' Ino thought.

She proceeded to leave the apartment complex. Inside Naruto's apartment, he found some air freshener, and took all the sheets off of his bed and put some new clothes on. Yugito was bound to be coming home soon, and Naruto was sure she could smell if somebody had sex. He took the sheets to his washing machine and stuffed them down in deep. Suddenly, he remembered his washing machine doesn't work.

"FUCK IT ALL!"

Naruto snatched the sheets out of his broken washing machine and headed towards the door. The only other washing machine he had on his mind was the public ones for the apartment complex. He quickly sped down the steps of the apartment complex. When he got to his destination, all that came out his mouth was,

"WAHH!?"

The public dryers was closed down for repairs. The frantic Naruto swore in his mind. His only washing machine was closed down. He thunk about other people he knew with washing machines, but no one else came into mind, that is, until he remembered about Sakura.

Okay, he worked things out with Ino, but he just couldn't bare to have her in his apartment anymore for today. Or maybe ever. Anyway, he had to act quick before Yugito came home, or hell could break loose. Naruto had no choice but to go to Sakura's home. He figured Tsunade wouldn't let him use her washing machine because she was so cruel. She even got to the point where she was peaking on at Naruto's privacy, and saying just to keep him safe!? Please!

Naruto was nervous. He had never been to Sakura's home ever in his life, and had caution on what might happen. He slowly walked down the streets of Konoha, and the streets to Sakura's home.

'Ah great, I just had to do it with Ino!? Why did I?'

Naruto's though was broken when someone called his name. He looked up, and spotted Sakura a few feet away from him. Naruto gasped and looked at his sheets, then back to Sakura.

"Naruto, what are you carrying?" asked Sakura, curiously.

Naruto sighed. "Can I wash these at your place?"

"Why? Can't you wash them over at yours?"

"Mine is broken."

Sakura smiled and motioned her finger, telling Naruto to follow her. Naruto couldn't help but blush at the sight. She looked extremely cute when she did that, but Naruto quickly took back control from his pervy side. Naruto looked down at the sheets.

'Why do I even try. Something tells me I'm gonna get a face load of fist sooner or later.'

Naruto looked up from his sheets and couldn't take his gaze off Sakura. The way she switched when she walked was sexy, and Naruto's pervy side was taking complete control. He was trying to fight it but as long as his gaze was on Sakura, the more the pervy side took control. It had gotten to the point when Naruto got erected. He snapped out his faze fight with his pervertness and looked down to his member.

'Oh great.'

Suddenly, he bumped into something that smelled like cherries blossoms. He looked up after he fell onto the ground and realized it was Sakura.

"Ah, sorry Sakura-chan."

Sakura just grunted and opened the door to her home. Naruto got up and followed; his caution was high once he entered. He looked around to see if Sakura was planning something, but there were no signs.

Sakura motioned Naruto to follow her again. They arrived at the washing machine. Sakura opened the top door to the machine and took Naruto's sheets. She stuffed them deep down into the machine and searched for some washing powder. Naruto figured Sakura was handling everything from here, so he walked into the living room.

Naruto never noticed how beautiful the living room looked, and not only did it look good, but it smelt good. It reminded him so much of...

"Naruto!"

The blond jumped and turned around to face Sakura. (Yeah, It reminded him of Sakura.)

"Well, make yourself at home. My parents are away right now."

Naruto sighed a breath of relief. It would be hell if her parents were here. Naruto walked over to a couch and sat down. His experience with Ino cycled through his head over and over again. It was like hell, and Naruto regret doing it, but she just looked so beautiful in the light. Not only that, but her aroma smelled so relaxing and good. Almost the same aroma Sakura had.

Sakura was in the kitchen fixing up cupped ramen. She figured that was the only thing Naruto could ever want, and the only thing he ate. Naruto shook his head.

'Noooo! Stop thinking about it!'

He forced himself to forget what ever happened with Ino and wanted to get on with his life. Besides, he still hadn't remembered what he he did with Yugito that one night, so that was haunting him too. Sakura was just walking out of the kitchen, and she spotted Naruto shaking his head.

"Naruto, are you Okay?" she asked walking over to the couch.

Naruto gasped as Sakura sat down next to him. "Ah, no! Theres nothing wrong!"

Sakura could see in Naruto's eyes something was troubling him. She grabbed one of Naruto's hands and spoke.

"Naruto-kun," she began. "I'm always here for you, and you know that ever since the mission against Sasori. Please tell me."

Naruto gulped and Sakura clearly heard him do it.

"No, Sakura-chan, theres nothing wr-"

"Naruto-kun..."

Suddenly, Naruto saw that the same thing that happened with Ino (back on the previous chapter) was happening to Sakura.

'Ah. Dejavue...' though Naruto.

"You promise you'll always be there for me, Sakura?" asked Naruto.

"Yes. I will"

Naruto gulped and finally answered. "I had sex with Ino."


	13. The hate, the love, and the ugly

chapter 13

**Flame05: Its kind like Naruto's getting all the girls**

Well I originally planned only for a naruxyugixsaku, but to make the story longer for you readers, I put Ino in.

**crimsonkyuubi: i see the first part of chap 13 happening in four ways.**

**1."WHACK" "YOU DID WHAT!" sakura.**

**2.Sakura stares into space then tells naruto to get out.**

**3.she stares at naruto then faints**

**4.repeat of chap 11**

Heh, you'll see which one I chose.

* * *

'I never knew I could see into the future, But I knew this would happen sooner or later.'

DING! The washing machine was done. This was Naruto's call to get his bed accessories if he didn't get pounded into the wall. It felt like he got stumped all over by goats and bulls, then fell off a cliff and more goats and bulls trampled over him. I guess he knew how powerful Sakura's punch was, and he took note of that when he came back from training with Jiraiya. He just completely forgot somehow.

"NARUTO, YOU FUCKING IDIOT JERK!!"

Sakura's yell was like a horn being blown into his ear without stopping. It traveled threw his head and those words were repeated. Naruto lifted his head to see Sakura headed towards the laundry room. Naruto gasped at how scary she looked. It made him shiver. He proceeded to get up and make things clear.

"Sakura-chan, please listen! Its In-"

"NO, TAKE YOUR FILTHY SHEETS AND LEAVE!"

She threw his sheets at from across the living room, and Naruto caught them.

"Sakura, Ino is-"

He stopped when the raging blond kunoichi forcefully pushed him out the door. (Which mysteriously opened.) Naruto almost tripped down the small flight of stairs that led up to Sakura's door. He caught his balance just in time.

"Leave, dammit," growled Sakura. "I don't ever want to see your face again!"

"But You said you'll always be there for me, Sakura."

There was silence after the comment. The only thing heard was Naruto's heart beat, and the rough breathing of Sakura. Sakura's gaze on Naruto was deadlocked, and it was like she was going to kill him there, in front of her doorstep. Sakura looked down and shut her eyes before speaking.

"What you did was something that can't be forgiven."

"Just listen to my side of the story, please."

Sakura looked up at Naruto, and he kind of jumped back a little. "I'm listening."

"Okay, you do remember at the hospital when you and Ino said you'd be fighting over me?"

Sakura gasped. "How did you know about that!?"

"Yeah. I was there and was spying on you two."

SMACK! Naruto was sent flying down to the ground.

"I HOPE THAT PREVENTS YOU FROM SPYING ON MY PRIVATE MOMENTS!"

Naruto got up, caressing his left cheek. "I never was!"

Sakura let out a sigh. "I'm sorry Naruto. I guess I forgot about the Ino thing."

Naruto let go of his cheek and his jaws dropped at the sight of Sakura removing her top. (o.o) He ran in front of her body just to cover up her breast.

"Why here? Why now?" Naruto asked.

Without answer, Sakura pulled Naruto inside her home once, and once again, Naruto got "busy" with another girl. (And in the same day!) Sakura pressed her lips slowly on Naruto's, and kissed them. Never before has Naruto felt lips like hers before. He immediately fell into her offer of sex and the two headed upstairs.

* * *

"NARUTO, WAKE UP!"

The blond jumped up and was awake. Sakura thought this was a little funny, so she giggled placing a hand over her mouth. Naruto noticed this.

"Whats so funny?"

Sakura answered, "Your so funny at moments."

Naruto looked at a nearby clock. 'WHAT THE FUCK, 7:00PM? I GOT HERE AT 5:00PM!'

Naruto jumped out of Sakura's sex smelled bed, and grabbed his boxers. He was sure Yugito was at his apartment by now, and he she wondered where he was. Struggling to put his pants on, he tripped on landed right on his chin. Sakura turned around to see Naruto getting up and laughed again.

Finally Naruto had all his clothes on. He picked up his bed sheets and headed towards the door. Sakura placed a kiss on his cheek before he left. As Naruto was running down the nightly streets of Konoha, all he could think about was Yugito, the Kyuubi, and getting his ass kicked again.

Naruto opened the door to his apartment, and stepped in quietly. He gasped silently because all the lights were off. He remembered he left them that way before he left earlier. He spotted the moonlight shining through his open window.

'Wait. I never left the window open!'

There, sitting on his bed, legs crossed, was Yugito. Her stare was locked on the floor, and when Naruto stepped in, she turned to face him.

"I've recently had a talk with the Nibi," Yugito said. "And she wants me to get to it."

Naruto was dumbfounded. "Get to what?" he scratched his head.

Yugito motioned her finger, telling Naruto to come here. Naruto slowly stepped up to her, and realized what she had on. He was almost speechless at the sight, but Yugito forcefully pulled Naruto down to the bed. He was now thinking about Jiraiya's words again on how Naruto didn't know anything about girls. Yugito put her lips on Naruto's, passionately kissing them.

'Hmm... Where have I felt this kiss before."

Believe it or not, Yugito's kiss was similar to Ino's. (In a way.)

'I'm having sex three times a day. Thats not good to a person who wants to be hokage...'

Yugito released here lips from Naruto's. The look in her eyes made Naruto just forget about everything in the world. He wanted to do "it" with her right then and there. Although, unknown to Konoha, another cloud ninja was on his way.

"Man, these folks chickening out on me like this. It cain't be!"

He jumped on a branch and arrived at the gates of Konoha.


	14. News: delay

News

Hi readers, fakeaway6200 here about when bijuu's meet. Well, school is starting back on monday, and I got a new job. Now that school is back, I won't be updating so often. You guys probably noticed that with the shitaka uchiha fan fic.

I'll update whenever I have the time becuase my new job usually takes up most of my free time, (ouch...) and school takes up my morning time. Now I'll be answering questions that I know you guys will probably ask.

**Q: Who's the new person with the black talkative ways?**

A: You guys should know already.

**Q: Any tips on the next chapter?**

A: Honestly, I forgot which chapter I'm on. I think I'll be starting chapter 13...

**Q: How do we know when you'll be updating?**

A: Check my myspace, duh!

**Q: What is your job?**

A: I don't give personal info.

**Q: Does "when bijuu's meet" have an ending?**

A: I plan to end it after Jiraiya's death so I can write that other fan fic you guys would probably want to read.

**Q: What is the next fan fic about?**

A: Akatsuki and they're a gang.

**Q: Will there be anymore pairing stories from you?**

A: I really don't know... and I highly doubt I will. (Because I don't have anymore planed.)

**Q: Will Sasuke have a role in "When bijuu's meet?"**

A: Maybe. His team "snake" comes before Jiraiya's death, so its a high chance he'll probably star in this fan fic.

**Q: Who will Naruto end up with?**

A: Not tellin'.

**Q: Where is your myspace?**

A: Look at my profile

**Q: Do you have anymore contacts?**

A: A youtube, an e-mail and... er... I think thats all...

Okay, I gotta go get ready for the new school year. Wish for the best for this fan fic!


	15. Intruder!

chapter 15

Well, well, well, I'm back and ready for another chapter folks! First off, I would like to say thank you for staying with me readers throughout this journey of this hit fan fic. I appreciate it. My manager said I can take the week off starting Monday, so I can finally update for a week! (That is if nothing happens...) Next, I see I've been getting negative and criticized reviews. Look people, every successful thing has to have criticism, so your wasting your time.

Anyway, let's get on with the chapter! I'll explain everything later!

* * *

The mysterious ninja jumped like blur in front of the gates of Konoha. He was filled from feet to head with anger continuously circulating through his muscular body. He felt like this was the first time in a LONG time he has gotten this angry. He cursed in his head and grunted without giving a care who heard. (It really doesn't matter sine he's in front of the gate of Konoha.) In a blur, the guards at the gate were knocked out without even catching a glimpse at the intruder. As soon as they fell to the muddy ground, the ninja jumped into the village.

Of course, an intruder wouldn't be left to intrude the village with rage and destruction on his mind, would he? Of course not! After the fight with Hidan and Kakuzu, Konoha has put up a detection barrier around the village. So anyone who intruded without permission would be sensed the moment they set foot inside. Once inside, the detection squad sensed him automatically.

"An intruder," one said.

"Warn the hokage and send out ninja! Judging by his chakra, it could be Akatsuki," another said.

Three detection ninjas rushed to the hokage office. Luckily, Shizune was on her night lookout and researching data for Tsunade. Well, since she hardly gets any sleep, this is probably why we never see her with a man since she always looks dried up. (Ya know when you look old when you don't get any sleep?) Am I right? Although I shouldn't be getting into that when I have a chapter to tell.

A ninja appeared from out of nowhere behind Shizune.

"Shizune," he said. "You are needed at the office."

Inside her sleepy mind, she tiredly thought, '_Ah great, here we go..'_

The mysterious ninja was using his tracking skills to find Yugito, but he quickly ducked from an incoming shuriken. He stopped and landed on a roof of a building. He turned around and grunted at who he saw.

'_Shit.'_

It was the nightly look out ninjas. He really didn't have time to be fooling around with them since he was aiming for Yugito, but he knew he would still be fighting them though. There was a very long stare off.

At last, the silence was broken by a ninja asking, "Who are you and state your purposes for being here."

* * *

In the office, Tsunade was feeling quite grumpy from being woken up late at night. From her sleepy, blurred up eyes, all she could see was a blur that looked like Shizune and some other blurs that she couldn't make out.

"Lady Hokage," a ninja said. "Someone has intruded our village and knocked out our guards."

Tsunade suddenly felt a wild urge of shock and surprise from in between her massive breast. (Isn't that where women usually feel it???) The fight with Hidan and Kakuzu has caused great damage to a part of Konoha and they're still in the process of rebuilding it. Not only that, but Akatsuki has been acting up more progressively now.

"And also," added the ninja. "Judging by its huge amount of chakra, its probably Akatsuki."

Tsunade then blurted, eyes wide open, "Send out ninja right now and make sure its not Akatsuki!"

Shizune was standing right next to the yelling Tsunade and jumped a little to the left. The ninja immediately left the room to go inform some other lookout squads to get ready to retreat. While Tsunade was still gasping for breath, a ninja came back in for more details.

He asked, "You want him dead or alive?"

"Alive. We need to use his knowledge if he's Akatsuki." she answered growling.

Shizune was quite concerned about why Tsunade was so enraged at this late hour?

"Um, Tsunade?" she asked hesitating.

"What is it Shizune?"

"Why are you so enraged right now at only one intruder?"

"I'm not enraged because of that."

Shizune was puzzled. "Then why?"

A whining Tsuande lifted her head from her desk and tears started rolling down her eyes. (Anime like) "Its because I needed my beauty sleep!"

* * *

The mysterious ninja had already took out the first group of ninja that attacked him first. As soon as he started back on his tracks, another group appeared; attacking with the shadow kunai trick.

"Main, fuck these hatas'!" he snarled.

He dodged the kunai easily thinking that he wouldn't, but another ninja, with a kunai in his hand, attacked the intruder. He blocked the attack with his wrist guards that he had on. The ninja jumped hight into the air, high enough for him to perform some hand signs. Half way through his hand signs, he stopped and jumped back because the intruder launched quickly towards him.

'_Woah, he's fast!'_

Suddenly, the intruder stopped at least an inch from the attacking ninja. He looked into the sky and saw the same kunai he dodged earlier fly above his head. He was wrapped up in chakra string from another ninja. The intruder was caught.

(You guys didn't think I'd let him be caught easily like that, did you? Heh.. **WELL YOUR WRONG!!!**) As soon as they started to take the intruder to the chamber room, he disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"Ugh! It was a shadow clone!" yelled a ninja.

The intruder came down from the sky carelessly shouting "AHHHHH!!!" all the way down. A loud crash was soon heard from around the village in some areas. It echoed through the apartment complex where Kakashi stayed in. As soon as his ears picked up the sound, he knew this was trouble.

"Well, It looks like its time to go." he smoothly said whenever something wrong is afoot.

Luckily he had on his ninja vest. He quickly walked out his apartment and leaped to where the sound originated from. Not only did the sound radiate threw Kakashi's place, but Naruto's also. (Let's go see whats happening with him...)

* * *

Naruto just laid on his bed dazed. He said these words in part from each other, "This. was. the. craziest. day. ever."

Yugito was silently sleeping on his chest like nothing ever happened. (Other than sexual intercourse with each other.) Naruto lifted his head up and looked around his dark room. He could still see his way around since the moonlight was seeing its way through his open window. The night breeze calmed him and wanted to make him go back to sleep, so he did. Naruto took a huge breath in and...

... Choked on rubble smoke.

_'Okay, what the fuck?'_

He didn't get why there was rubble smoke seeing its way through his window now. He tried his best keeping his coughing to a minimum level, but it was no good. He bumped and bounced, and doing this made him rattle and shake the bed. He was worried Yugito would wake up since he felt her fall off his chest.

_"Aw man, please not now.'_

After a minute of coughing and shaking the bed, he was finally able to control his cough. He stopped rattling the bed and looked at Yugito. Amazingly, she just moaned and turned on her side still asleep. A sigh a relief escaped Naruto's mouth. He looked out his window and saw rubble flying from a building and more crashing sounds were heard.

_'I think I better go and inspect.'_

He silently and carefully got up and stepped over the sleeping Yugito. As soon as he hit the floor, "ACHOO!"

Naruto covered his mouth and turned around to see Yugito awaking. (D'oh!) Quickly, he grabbed his boxers and put them on. Yugito awoke, no bra on, looking at Naruto with a sleepy expression.

"Ugh.. Naruto-kun, whats going on? And why is the room filled with rubble smoke?"

Naruto sighed feeling very stupid and pointed at the window. Yugito slowly turned around and looked out the window. She saw rubble coming from a destroyed roof top and rubbed her eyes.

"I'm going to inspect," Naruto said headed towards the bathroom.

Yugito yawned and said, "I'm coming too."

* * *

Ninja after ninja after ninja were either knocked out or injured while facing the intruder. Only a few scratches were seen on his arms, legs, or hands.

"Damn," said a ninja. "He's too skilled with swords and jutsu to beat."

That was, until the sharingan warrior arrived at the battle scene.

"Kakashi!" said the ninja.

"So thats him," asked Kakashi. "He sure took out a lot of these guys."

A ninja facing the intruder performed a water type jutsu while another grabbed hold of him with an earth type jutsu. The intruder had no problem breaking out the earth jutsu since it was too weak. He quickly jumped out the way and performed a lightning jutsu. Kakashi was stunned.

_'Ah.. so he is trouble.'_

The lightning traveled up the water and headed dead for the user of the water attack. He quickly jumped away while other ninja attacked the intruder head on. The lightning completely destroyed a nearby building. (Good thing it was abandoned.) The intruder spun around quickly with his swords to defend himself from the ninja, but they all jumped out the way as Kakashi used a fire jutsu. It completely engulfed him. COMPLETELY!

_'Got him!'_

Everyone cheered for Kakashi as the fire continued to engulf the intruder. Although, you wouldn't think I'd let him die (or get caught) that easily, did you?


	16. Kirabi

chapter 16

Okay, sorry about that haitus. I know I promised to update in a week, but something came up involving my computer... I just may have to get a new one... Anyway, let's continue. Don't forget to stop by my page and read "Shitaka Uchiha."

* * *

Kakashi kept going and going; nonstop with spitting out the fire. He focused his attack with his sharingan and the attack was perfect. Suddenly, the ninjas stopped rooting and gasped. So did Kakashi. There, in the huge fire surrounding the intruder, were rips in the fire. Kakashi kept performing his jutsu, but it was no good. The intruder had some special types of swords that can cut through just about any type of fire. (I don't know about Ameterasu's black flames though) The sharingan ninja blew harder and harder, but the intruder plunged quickly like a race car toward him. Kakashi cancelled his jutsu when the intruder was five feet away.

Quickly, he took out two kunai knives and defended against the intruder's swords. Although Kakashi had some special kunai, still the intruder's swords cut threw his knives.

_"Impossible..!"_

Using his chakra, Kakashi jumped back down to the rooftop. He looked up and his eyes grew as wide as 24's. (The wheels) One of the intruder's swords sped toward him like a bullet. SHLICCKK! The blade penetrated deeply into Kakashi's right shoulder. Everyone gasped at the sight of the electrical sword inside Kakashi's shoulder. Slowly, the sharingan ninja fell toward the ground letting out painful grunts. Once on the ground, he disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

It was a shadow clone! (Duh!) Everyone felt relieved then and looked around for Kakashi. Surprisingly, he jumped up from out of the rooftop. (He was hiding inside) The intruder's sword disappeared in a cloud of smoke, as it was also a a clone.

"Where did the intruder go?" asked a ninja.

Kakashi was in wonder too. _"What exactly does this intruder want?"_

* * *

"You ready to go?" asked an excited Naruto.

He and Yugito were just heading out the front door. No answer came from Yugito. She was no where to be seen also, but her scuffling sounds can be heard from inside the apartment. Naruto sighed in boredom. He started thinking about this night when he had sex with Yugito, and that started boring him too. He wanted to have sex on special occasions so it would it grow exciting as it was.

Finally, Yugito stepped out the front door, all dressed in her ninja clothing. Naruto was ready to take off, but stopped as a dark figure (Not "that" dark!) jumped in front of them. Naruto expected it to be Kakashi, but it wasn't as the figure had a muscular outlining to it. The blond teen could feel the rampaging aura circulating around the figure and it wasn't any original one.

_"Where did I feel this aura before?" _thought Naruto.

Oh yes, Naruto felt this aura before, and it quickly hit Naruto's head where he felt it before. His fight with Gaara back then, of course. That demonic aura coming from the figure was strong, and Naruto feared it might be as strong as his. He stepped back to his apartment door, so the figure stepped up.

"No need to be afraid, Naruto," Yugito said. "I know him."

"Eh?" was all that came out of Naruto's mouth.

The figure spoke, "Yugito, where the hell have yo' ass been?"

* * *

Shizune with two anbu members arrived at the rooftop battle field. The sun was just rising over the horizon. She looked around at the rooftop and the destroyed building. (The abadonned one) She was surprised to see all these damages. She walked over to Kakashi, who was blankly starring out into the sky.

"Did you find out who was the intruder?" she asked.

"No," he answered. "But I think he wanted something from us."

Shizune was surprised. She said, "Was the intruder wearing any black cloaks with red clouds?"

"No," Kakashi answered.

Shizune was a little confused. It may have been a terrorist, but Kakashi would have went after him. He knows better not to let a terrorist go and wreak havoc on the village. Two anbu members were inside Tsuande's office reporting that the intruder was still inside the village.

"Location?" she asked.

They reported the location and Tsunade was shocked. He was over in Naruto's area. (Let's go see whats happening there now)

There was a pretty long stare off between Yugito and the figure. Naruto was getting entirely sick of it. Finally Yugito said, "Kira, why did you come all the way out here?"

"Cuz I heard you was gone from the cloud village. I expected you to come back, but you didn't, so I went huntin'." answered Kira.

Finally, Naruto knew who he was. One of Yugito's fellow ninja from the cloud village.

"You know what the raikage will say, right?" Yugito said.

"Main, it don't matta' what he spits. He's my bro anyway."

Naruto was really surprised. A person standing right in front of him was the brother of the raikage - and Yugito knew him! Naruto decided to get their attaention by waving his hands and saying, "Hello? I'm over here."

Yugito turned around and let out a small laugh. She turned back around to Kira.

"Kira, this is Naruto. Naruto, Kira."

"Hi," Naruto waved.

"What up." Kira said.

Yugito continued, "Well, ya know, Akatsuki is after all three of us since we contain a bijuu."

"Really? Which do Naruto got?"

"The kyuubi."

Kira could kind of tell since Naruto had those whisker marks on his cheeks. "Hmm. The kyubbi, eh?"

Naruto nodded his head.

"We should train together some time," Kira said. "I have the Hachibi."

Naruto was about to say something, when chain rope was tied around Kirabi.

"Damn! I didn't even sense them!" he said.

Three anbu members appeared infront of Kirabi. One proceeded to speak, "We're taking you to Tsuande."

With that done saying, they leaped off towards the hokage tower.


	17. A devastating decision

Chapter 17

Okay, I'm back people. I'll be updating whenever I can.

* * *

Yugito stood standing there in horror as Kirabi was being taken away to the Hokage. Naruto was quite puzzled at the site of him being taken away. To avoid any conflict, the anbu members put a piece of tape over Kirabi's mouth to prevent him from speaking any plans. In a small matter of time, he was out of sight. Naruto, scratching his head, was still puzzled and didn't know whether to go after him or stay. Either way, it wouldn't have helped.

Yugito on the other hand was greatly shocked. Of course, she had life moving things happen in her life, but she took this one a little too serious. Naruto noticed her quietness and placed his right hand on her left shoulder.

"Hey, its just the anbu. He'll be back here in no time," he said.

Yugito wasn't quite sure. She was still in the process of getting use to Konoha (After all thats happened) and the locations. She couldn't really remember her way around the huge village yet. Naruto got in front of Yugito and motioned her to follow him. He was headed to the hokage tower.

* * *

"Kirabi, you have caused a great deal of damage to a building being rebuilt, frightened the village's people, intruded Konoha without permission. What do you have to say for yourself?"

Tsunade was reporting all the damages Kirabi has done to the village back to him. Of course, when dealing with Tsunade, you most likely won't get off the hook so easily! Although about to be punished severely, Kirabi was relaxed. He had a feeling he won't get punished at all. (or at least severely)

Tsunade continued, "For your almost seemingly terrorist acts, what do you have to say for yourself?"

Just as he was about to speak, the Hokage door burst open like a speeding bullet.

"DAMMIT," yelled Tsunade. "Didn't you see the **DO NOT ENTER **sign!?"

It was Naruto and Yugito. When Tsunade saw who it was, she calmed down a little. At _least _she thought Naruto had a good reason for bursting in. (To Tsunade, it was like breaking in!)

"Naruto, you better have a damn good reason why your her-"

"I do! I do," Naruto interrupted.

"OUT WITH IT THEN!"

Naruto never in his life liked the times when Tsunade was angry. He just turned around and pointed to Yugito and she spoke.

* * *

Tsunade was puzzled at why Kirabi intruded Konoha now that Yugito explained everything.

"So the Raikage wants her back, huh?"

Yugito gasped in more shock while Kirabi shook his head. There was along silence in the Hokage room. A pin dropped and Naruto gulped. It was almost like having another stare off. The silence broke as the doors to the room opened.

"Tsunade! I'm early," Sakura said.

Sakura suddenly stopped and looked around in the room. Judging by the fact that theres two anbu in the room, a muscular man (that looks like Raven from Tekken 5), Naruto and Yugito here must mean something big is going on. She silently and slowly stepped back out of the room and closed the doors. Everyone then turned back to Tsunade, who made her decision om whether Yugito should go or not, but she had to get something clear.

"Kirabi, the Raikage wants her back why?"

"Well," Kirabi explained. "Now that he's found out that she's alive and kickin', he wants her back in her original village. Its for 'unfinished business.' "

Tsunade understood all what Kirabi said. Her decision was final, "Yugito shall return to her home back in Kumogakure!"

Naruto and Yugito were greatly shocked at the decision. Once again, Yugito stood still in shock and Naruto almost fainted. While in the state of shock, Yugito began thinking about her unfinished business.

**flashback**

It takes place like a year before in the village of Kumogakure. Yugito was in the room of the Raikage.

"Yugito, you know that our defence force is weakening and we could use an expert ninja like you for it," said the Raikage.

"Of course I'll do it. I'll devote my life protecting my home village," Yugito replied.

"Then its settled. We have you on our newly formed Kumo guard squad."

"Right."

**end flashback**

Yugito was out of her shock state and now remembered her job as head of the first sector of the Kumo guard squad.

"Yugito," Naruto said. "What about your decision!?"

Yugito shook her head saying, "No. I must go back. I have something I must do there."

Naruto was greatly devastated with her agreeing to leave.

"Yugito, you depart tomorrow morning. I suggest you start packing," added Tsunade. "Dismissed."

* * *

At Naruto's apartment, Yugito was already packing up. Kirabi was waiting outside the apartment.

"You don't have to pack up so fast," Naruto said. "You don't have to go.

"It's on orders of the Hokage," Yugito said with a gloomy voice.

Naruto sighed with frustration on his mind. He fell back landing on his bed. Outside the apartment complex was Sakura. She heard everything from outside of the Hokage's door and wanted to see if everything was okay. (Of course she wasn't in front of Naruto's door yet she is just looking up at it)

Sakura saw Kirabi leaning on the wall to the right of Naruto's apartment door. She wondered who he was, so she went to go see. When she got to Naruto's floor, there was Kirabi just standing there leaning on the wall. She walked over saying a hello and waving. Kirabi just said likewise.

_'I see he's probably going to be difficult to talk to.'_

Sakura began saying, "I see you have some relation to Yugito-"

"And you must have some relation to Naruto. Maybe his girlfriend?" Kirabi interrupted.

Sakura blushed a little. "Um, yeah, Naruto must be devastated right now-"

"All on Raikage's orders."

Sakura was getting kind of annoyed by getting interrupted.

"Please tell me your relation with Yugito."

Kirabi looked over at her. Sakura did a fake smile like Sai would.

"Eh. I guess it won't hurt."

Sakura listened closely.

"Well, like Yugito and Naruto, I also am a jinchuuriki. I posses the Hachibi."

Sakura gasped and noticed the bull mark on his right cheek. It was all so obvious now. The only thing she could say was, "Watch out for Akatsuki."

Kirabi nodded. The door to Naruto's apartment opened up with Yugito walking out. Naruto followed close behind. A little too close for Sakura to approve. She instantly grabbed Naruto's arm, and with some of her strength, pulled him away.

"What was that for," Naruto asked.

Sakura just gave him a nasty look and Naruto knew what she meant. Anyway, Naruto wanted to talk to Sakura about something.

"Kirabi please look after Yugito. I need to talk to Sakura."

Kirabi nodded and walked away to catch up to Yugito. Naruto pulled Sakura into his apartment and closed the door.

"Oh Naruto, your want me that bad don't you?" Sakura asked.

"Eh? No! I just need to talk to you."

They both sat down on the bed, and before Naruto could say anything, Sakura jumped on him and kissed him.


	18. Short 1

Short 1 - Jiraiya & Tsunade: past

Hello readers! I decided to add a little extra something to chapter 17. It has nothing to do with chapter 17, its just a short love oneshot. It takes place when Jiraiya was young a little before the the third great ninja war came up (I think I may be wrong) and Jiraiya was still in love with Tsunade in his young adult years. Just read it.

* * *

Tsunade just came out the shower all squeaky clean. She stepped on the hard marble floor in her bathroom with her towel on. She walked into her bedroom and stopped. She looked to her right and saw her window open. She remembered she closed that window TIGHT before her shower. With it open it could only mean one thing - Jiraiya.

She closed her window and walked over to her dresser and saw one of his love notes again. I tell you people, she's received so many of those that she almost has to take out her garbage every two days. Of course, its an automatic no since she goes with Dan, but she still reads them since she knows someone is thinking of her.

She takes the paper and opens it up and it says:

_Dear Tsunade,_

_My love for you is almost at its breaking point where I can't Hold "it" in anymore. I've given you almost every gift I know and yet you still decline but I'll still be here for you. I know you want Dan but please think about it again._

_- Jiraiya_

Instantly, Tsunade balled up the paper and tossed it in her small garbage bin beside her dresser. She got all dried up, dressed up and left to go do some grocery shopping. Out in the streets, Tsunade was shopping at a pantry store. She kept a look out for Jiraiya since they met nearly everyday.

But as much as she kept a look out Jiraiya always caught her off guard.

"Well, Isn't this a surpise meeting you here?" Jiraiya said.

"I'm going to get a restraining order if you take one step closer," Tsunade said.

Jiraiya started to play with her some more. "Why are you being so harsh today? We meet almost everyday."

"I'm being harsh because you invaded my home while I was in the shower, now move."

Jiraiya laughed. "So did you accept?"

"No, she didn't accept, and she never will." said an all too familiar voice.

Tsunade and Jiraiya both turned around and saw that it was Dan. Tsunade's spirit rised after seeing Dan. She ran towards him and gave him a big hug.

"Hello... Dan." Jiraiya grunted.

"What's this all about you invading her house?" he asked.

Jiraiya answered, "Ah you know! Just returning something-"

"No. He sent me a love note." interrupted Tsunade.

Dan looked over angrily to Jiraiya. Jiraiya could see the killer intent in his eyes but he wasn't afraid. He knew theres no way Dan could beat him.

"Tsunade is already taken. Now I suggest you step back."

Jiraiya woudln't stand down so he said, "You want to take this to the training field!?"

Dan said yes and they were at the training field in no time.

"Jiraiya you jerk," Tsunade said. "Your fighting for me who doesn't love you and that is already taken. I want you to stop now!"

"Don't worry Tsunade," Dan said. "I'll win in no time."

Tsunade wasn't sure about that and she was right. Dan was badly beaten and taken to the hospital. The final thing Tsunade did to Jiraiya that day was smack him. POW!

"Your a damn idiot," she said and left.

Jiraiya stood there all alone feeling his cheek. He now realized what he had done and went home.

Later that day, at night, there was a knock on Tsunade's door. She opened up to a sight of Jiraiya and she closed the door. Jiraiya stopped the closing door with his foot.

"I don't even want to see your face right now," Tsunade grumbled.

"Please just let me talk," Jiraiya replied.

"Your a damn idiot and a freaking jerk so go away!"

"I just want to say I'm sorry for all I've done. I knew what I did was wrong but I couldn't help myself."

Tsunade was quiet; facing the opposite direction.

"Well, I'm leaving to set out on my dreams tonight. I had my future looked at by someone and I must persue my future."

Even though Jiraiya was a freaking idiot, Tsunade couldn't take Jiraiya leaving the village. He was kind of like the only think that kept Tsunade going everyday. There was no reply from Tsunade. She tried to hold back her sad face from Jiraiya.

"Well, I'll see you around Tsunade."

He left and was soon out of sight. Tsunade thunk for a while. She put on a jacket and ran out to the entrance of Konoha. It was a breezy night and the sky was all clear. There was a full moon out also. Jiraiya was nearly three feet away from Konoha when - "Wait!"

Jiraiya turned around and was kind of stunned to see Tsunade running out to him. At last she caught up to Jiraiya.

"Tsunade?" he said puzled.

"Jiraiya... I..." Tsunade couldn't really get the words out.

"Yes Tsunade?"

At last she sighed and said, "Good luck on your journey."

Jiraiya smiled. "Good luck with Dan, Tsuande."

Jiraiya started to leave, but his left arm sleeve was pulled back by Tsunade. He nearly fell over on his side, but didn't. Jiraiya's left cheek was close enough to Tsunade's face just for her to place a kiss on it and thats just what she did. Jiraiya's face turned oh so red while Tsunade kissed his cheek. He tried not to loose it during this moment and he didn't.

Tsunade slowly took her soft lips of off Jiraiya's cheek.

"Return safely," Tsunade said.

"It's a promise. I will!" replied Jiraiya.

And he walked off into the night.

* * *

**AN: Okay, just to explain something here, Dan died during the ninja war so let's say Jiraiya returned to fight for Konoha. Then after Orochimaru left, he left some time after to go back on his journey. **

**Well, there it is. Thats the little something extra. I hope you enjoyed this week's chapter of When Bijuu's meet. Piece everyone!  
**


	19. Sasuke Moves!

Chapter 19

Ah, what a LONG Haitus I had, readers. Here's another update and don't forget to read Shitaka Uchiha pt. 2.

Also... YES YES YES!!! NARUTO SHIPPUDEN: ULTIMATE NINJA 4! YES! Although I'll probably wait for Ultimate Ninja 5. Anyway, let's continue.

**EDIT(04/26/09): I just did a little editing to the chapter. Story didn't change.**

* * *

Naruto plunged back onto his bed with Sakura pushing him down and gaining entry into Naruto's mouth. She used her abnormal strength to make sure Naruto wouldn't fight back, but he did anyway. Naruto was trying as hard as he could to push her off, but she was too heavy.

"Sakura, please!" He wailed.

Sakura, who at times didn't like Naruto scream in agony, got off him. He got up looking a bit disappointed at her. She didn't like that neither.

"All I wanted was to talk with you, and you just come in and throw yourself all over me," Naruto said, "What's wrong with you!?"

Sakura said in response, "Sorry. I couldn't help myself."

"What!?" Naruto yelled.

"I'm guessing thats a bad thing?" Sakura asked.

"The hell it is," Naruto growled, "Just because you got some alone time with me doesn't mean I want to fuck you!"

Sakura started to feel guilty about herself. She was about to say sorry, but Naruto cut her off.

"You know, now that I think about it, Its not even important anymore."

Naruto proceeded to get up from his bed and walked over to the exit of his apartment. He opened it up without hesitating and pointed out the door. Sakura knew what this meant.

"Please," she said, "Just tell me what you wanted to say."

"No," responded Naruto, "I'll have to cool down a bit because I'm really steamed up at you."

Sakura exited Naruto's apartment and walked home. Naruto closed the door slowly and silently.

* * *

Somewhere hidden very good in a pitch dark area in a thick forest, Orochimaru, in bed, were spitting up blood all over his newly washed sheets. Kabuto was next to him with medicine in his hand.

"Oh my, Its gotten worse," he said.

He walked away to exchange for the medicine he already had for more. He closed the door behing him, and about five seconds later, it was chopped down. Orochimaru was stunned to see who it was.

"Sasuke..."

"There's nothing left for you to teach me," He said with a booming voice.

He quickly recomposed his chakra into a long sword and it cut threw both of Orochimaru's hands. The long lightning sword pinned Orochimaru to the back wall.

"What the fuck Sasuke," Orochimaru groaned, "I never taught you this."

"But I did," Sasuke said coldly.

Just when Sasuke was going to finish him pff, Orochimaru molted into the most disgusting sight you wouldn't want to see. (Well, It's not disgusting, but I bet in real life it is!) Sasuke was not frightened at all.

"So this is you true form," he said, "A menacing white snake."

"Come to me, Sasuke," Orochimaru said smoothly.

"Hell no," Sasuke responded.

Orochimaru plunged at Sasuke, but he jumped out of the way. Some white snakes peeled off of Orochimaru's back to get Sasuke, but he cut them up. Suddenly, Orochimaru's tail wrapped Sasuke up quickly and covered him all over.

"I've finally got you, my Sasuke," he said.

But not for long. His tail blew up suddenly. There was Sasuke, standing in his Curse Mark level two form. This made Orochimaru very aggresive, agitated, and frustrated. He plunged at Sasuke to end it all.

* * *

Kirabi was slurping away at his Ichiraku ramen.

"My god, this is good!"

Yugito just store into hers. Kumogakure and the Raikage was waiting for her. She continued to think about this while Kirabi slurped away at his ramen.

Kakashi knocked on Naruto's door. Naruto opened it up just a crack to see who it was. He was relieved it was Kakashi, so he let him in. Naruto immediatly explained everything to him to prevent any confusing questions.

"Um, Okay," he said, "Where is Yugito?"

"I don't have a clue," he answered.

Kakashi responded, "I just want to say that Akatsuki is probably after her bigger and badder now."

"I know," Naruto said, "That's why I'm going with her."

Kakashi was surprised and gulped for no reason at all.

"You can't go with her, Naruto!" Kakashi yelled.

There was no helping Naruto. He still started packing his bags. Kakashi didn't know what else to say. He was going to say something about why not going, but he didn't see why to say it. If Naruto means what he means, then he means it.

"Alright," Kakashi said getting up, "I just hope you'll be safe."

Naruto nodded.

"Although," added Kakashi, "What about Sakura?"

"I already dealt with her," Naruto answered.

Kakashi nodded and left shortly afterwards.

* * *

Kabuto stood in awe. He almost dropped to his knees at the sight of the bloody room, the dead Orochimaru, and the living Sasuke. Sasuke turned around to leave. He passed Kabuto without giving him eye contact.

"Which one is it?" he asked.

Sasuke stopped and said, "Just think of it as I'm in control."

Sasuke proceeded to leave to his next destination. In an Akatsuki meeting, Pein gave Deidara the orders to capture the Nibi tailed cat. He said it strict and mad and told him to do it quickly.

"Alright, I'll do it now!" Deidara said vanishing.

For Naruto, next day came slowly. He was almost done packing up when a messenger ninja came to his window. Naruto opened it up.

"The Hokage wants to see you," he said.

Naruto got ready for the day, then headed out the door.


	20. Love is like a loaded gun

Chapter 20

I'M BACK PEOPLE!!! First off, I know that some of you may be thinking that this fan fic is going to get discontinued. Well, no it isn't. I plan to finish it, but I won't be updating much for these two reasons:

1: As you know, Sasuke has rebelled against Orochimaru and Jiraiya's death isn't too far from there.

2. As I was writing future chapter's for this story, I noticed I could end it in two different ways. I might post an alternate ending when this is over.

So yeah. Let's get this chapter started!

* * *

Walking to the Hokage meeting office, Naruto was thinking deeply on his decision to go with Yugito. He begun thinking that Yugito already left for Kumogakure, but he didn't give up hope. He shortly arrived at the Hokage office and was surprised to see Sakura, Hinata, Yamato, Kakashi, Sai, Shino, and Kiba.

"What's goin' on?" Naruto asked.

Tsunade started, "As you don't know yet, Naruto, Sasuke has killed Orochimaru."

Naruto's eyes widened with joy and hope. He asked, "Will Sasuke finally come back to Konoha?"

No one said a word or made a sound. The room was completely silent. Kakashi broke the silence by saying, "Sasuke's goal is to kill Itachi. He just probably used Orochimaru for power."

"What," Naruto said, "Then where is he headed next?"

"We don't know," answered Tsunade, "That's why we got these people here."

Naruto looked around. He then lowered his head slowly and started thinking. He remembered the day he made the promise to Sakura that he'll bring Sasuke back to Konoha, but the way she acted was above Naruto's way of seeing her. Knowing the Akatsuki is after Yugito bigger and badder, he'll do almost anything to protect her. This was hard for Naruto.

"Naruto?" Sakura asked.

Kakashi was hoping Naruto would make the decision to go and look for Sasuke with them, but that all seemed impossible right now. Finally, after intense thinking, Naruto raised his head with his answer.

"Well," Tsunade said, "What's your answer?"

Naruto took a quick look over at Sakura thinking she wouldn't notice, but she did. Without much fear of what the others might say, he answered, "Sorry, but I'm not going with you to look for Sasuke."

* * *

Yugito stood outside Naruto's apartment with her luggage being handled by Kirabi. She took one more look across Konoha on Naruto's apartment balcony before departing for Kumo. Back in the Hokage office, everyone stood in awe with their mouths gaped open except Kakashi and Tsunade. (Yamato's mouth was wider than everyone elses!)

Sakura was the first to say something, "Naruto, What about your promise!?"

That question sparked a room full of questions from the other ninja's. (Yamato asked the most questions!) All of this was too hard for Naruto and just shouted, "GUYS!!! My decision is final. I'm going with Yugito to Kumogakure!"

Inside Sakura's mind mind, she knew Naruto loved Yugito. This made her jealous and angry at seeing that Naruto has pushed her aside for Yugito. Sakura quickly stormed out the room, pushing Naruto into his shoulder. Naruto turned around at her, and stupidly asked, "What's her problem?"

* * *

"Its a good thing you got me first, Sasuke," Suigetsu said.

He was slithering all around Sasuke in his water form and started to construct himself back into a human.

"I came and got you first because you were the one closest," added Sasuke.

Suigetsu said, "I can't believe you took out Orochimaru. How strong was he?"

Sasuke answered, "He was week. Coughing up blood and being bed written. He was a discrace."

Sasuke passed Suigetsu some clothes he aquired before getting Suigetsu. He knew he was going to be naked. (But I guess he likes that kind of stuff! :P) They were soon ready for their next destination. Along the way, Suigetsu kept cracking bad puns and horrible jokes, but he was just trying to get on Sasuke's nerves.

Over at Naruto's apartment, he was just getting finished packing up for Kumogakure. He knew Yugito was gone since her stuff was gone and Naruto didn't see her all day. Suddenly, Naruto spotted a shadow coming from his apartment doorway. He forgot he left the door open and turned around to see Sakura. She had her arms crossed and a mad expression on her face. Naruto turned back around and kept packing.

"So you're going to abandon me like that?" she asked.

"You weren't the Sakura I knew ever since Yugito came here," Naruto answered.

"But you and me had something more than Yugito," Sakura added, "You made a promise to me, and I was your first crush. Did you and yugito ever have something like that?"

Naruto was silent. Sakura was silent. The whole room was silent. Thunder was heard from outside and it started to rain shortly after that. The temperature changed from warm to cold. (I hate rain, but it calms me when its cold outside when it rains.) Naruto stood up with a huge bag in his hand. He walked over to Sakura and softly placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Good bye, Sakura," Naruto said walking out the door.

Lightning struck and Sakura broke down on the floor of Naruto's apartment feeling mad, sad, or just a mixture of emotions. All these emotions resulted in tears. Huge, wet tears quickly making a puddle on Naruto's apartment floor. While walking away, Naruto heard Sakura crying. This hurt him inside, but he had to keep walking. He wanted to protect Yugito from Akatsuki, so he kept walking away.

In another base that belonged to Orochimaru, a female ninja was yelling to locked up slaves of Orochimaru.

"Orochimaru is dead! Let us out!" said a slave.

"Shutup," Karin snapped, "We are not sure of this, so just calm down!"


	21. Working things out pt2

Chapter 21

Okay, first off, If you checked my profile info You would see I've updated it. Since the new artbook is out, I came up with a new story. I don't know If I put the name of it in my profile, but it's called "Jinchuriki Force."

Yeah It sounds too powerangerishly, huh? The title might change though. I'll upload the first chapter today or probably tomorrow. Now on with the chapter!

* * *

Yep, it's Karin alright. The female ninja who Orochimaru also likes experimenting with. (Other than Kabuto.) Those slaves started acting so wild and felt so free now that they heard Orochimaru was dead. Karin wasn't sure so she had to stop them doing anything funny. She spotted someone running freely down the corridor she was in.

"Hah! You bastard," she shouted. "You can't get away from me that easily!"

Instantly, she ran behind the slave and kicked him in the back of his neck. He fell over onto the ground with a painful wail of pain. (LOL. Okay, enough humor... for now...) Karin took a deep breath in before staring down at the slave.

"None, I said NONE shall pass!"

The slave turned his head to the right to look at Karin. Instead he spat up blood and silently cursed her. Karin made an annoyed grunt before noticing a strong chakra approaching.

"Wh-what? This chakra... It can't be...!"

Sasuke and Suigetsu were slowly, taking their time, walking through a long corridor.

"Ya know Sasuke," Suigetsu said, "Why're you recruiting that bitch and the paranoid?"

"You'll understand," answered Sasuke.

Suddenly, a figure appeared in front of the two; Suigetsu was startled but Sasuke wasn't.

"I knew it," Karin said.

"YOU FUCKIN' BITCH," Suigetsu yelled, "YOUR DICK SUCKING ASS STARTLED ME!"

With this comment, Karin switched to slaughter mode. Her face made one of the most horrifying (Not to mention ugly), dark faces anyone could look into. She flew towards Suigetsu with a death punch, but Sasuke blocked it. His sharingan was activated.

"I didn't come her for trouble," he menacingly said.

Karin gulped, but in her mind she said, _"God, he's so quick!"_

Sasuke let go of her hand explained everything he needed. Karin, of course, was more than happy to join his crew. Although her real intentions were to follow Sasuke wherever he went. (Stalker alert!)

"Great. Let's go," Sasuke said.

Suigetsu eyed Karin furiously. Karin wasn't looking, but she notice. She just ignored him.

* * *

Naruto was finally outside the village walls. He turned around to take a look at Konoha one last time before departing. About two miles ahead, Yugito and Killer Bee were resting under a huge tree with large leaves. Killer Bee didn't understand this.

"Gosh Yugito," he said, "we only walked two miles."

No respanse came from the silent jinchuriki. She was turned around looking out among the huge forest of wet trees. The pit-pat of the rain just kept her thinking about Naruto. Naruto was also thinking about Yugito, too. The thought of her being captured by Akatsuki bugged him to the point where he found himself running. He stopped and looked around. _"Was I just doing that?"_

He continued walking the trail to Kumogakre. _SQUISH! _Naruto looked down.

"Oh my god, NOOO!!!!"

... It was dog soggy shit.

* * *

Spending about thirty minutes up in that tree, Killer Bee lost patience.

"Look, we need to go!"

He was about to grab Yugito by the shoulder, but she said, "Wait."

"Huh?" Killer Bee said.

"Just wait thirty more minutes."

Yugito had a strange feeling Naruto was following her, so she decided to wait. Killer Bee grunted and bashed his back on a tree trunk. More waiting had begun.

The most unstable base of Orochimaru's came into view. Sasuke, Karin and Suigetsu walked on water to get there. Still Suigetsu eyed Karin. In fact, he eyed her all the way here.

"Sasuke," Suigetsu said, "I think your trying to bug me."

"I wouldn't be surprised," added Karin.

"WHO ASKED YOU!?!?"

Sasuke kept walking until he got on the beach that surrounded the base. He explained everything he needed to Suigetsu and Karin, but not before breaking up the fight they had. Finally, they approached the front doors to the base. Although succesfully getting to the front doors, a huge mob of out of control, curse marked people ambushed them.

"Ah! Look who came to play!" laughed Suigetsu.

"Kill them," Sasuke ordered.

With that, the three rogue ninja attacked and killed them with no mercy. Sasuke finished off the last one, but he noticed who he was.

"Yo-you're that Sasuke ki..." The last one died without even finishing his last sentence.

Sasuke turned to the doors of the base and quickly sliced them open. He turned to Karin and Suigetsu and told them not kill anyone.

"I don't understand," Suigetsu said, "why did we kill that group then?"

Sasuke answered, "Would you kill someone who was going to kill you, even if he can't be reasoned with?"

They proceeded inside the base. Suigetsu still didn't get it though.

* * *

Naruto's thin coatwas getting more wet and wet. He spotted a large tree with large leaves to take a rest under. Killer Bee turned around and Naruto looked up. There was a silent moment.

"Don't tell me Yugito that you were waiting for him?" Killer Bee asked.

With so much joy, Yugito jumped up and ran over to Naruto. She embraced him with a tight hug and placed a kiss on his cheek.

"Yugito, what are you doing here?" asked Naruto.

"The same reason you are, baka!" answered Yugito.

Killer Bee sighed. _"Why couldn't he have sent Samui out to do this?"_

This good moment all ended witha huge bang. The three jinchuriki were thrown off the now destroyed tree. Killer Bee looked up and noticed a man with yellow hair, in a Akatsuki cloak, and flying on a huge clay bird.

"Akatsuki..!" he said.

Deidara smiled greatly. He blurted out laughing and chanting, "THREE JINCHURIKIS??? IM OVERWHELMED!!!!"

Naruto remembered who he was as he faced him before.

"I faced this dude before," Naruto said.

"Know his abilities?" asked Killer Bee.

"Not exactly," answered Naruto, "but he uses some explosive stuff."

Deidara's clay bird swooped down to the three.

"YOUR DEATH'S WILL BE FULFILLED SOON!!!"


	22. Trouble Strikes Again

HEY GUYS!!! Sorry I went on another haitus without letting you guys know of it but things have gotten more complicated. Especially with my computer... Anyway, here's the next chapter.

* * *

Zooming like a yellow, black and white bullet mixed with a hint of red, Deidara flew at a speed that could not be stopped. Although his speed was unstoppable, it was evadable. Thats exactly what the three jinchurikis did. **BANG!!!** Deidara hit the ground with an explosion and dabris flew everywhere. Naruto, Kirabi and Yugito stumbled at the impact of the crash.

"Is everyone okay?" Kirabi called out.

There was no response in the moist debris filled air which made Kirabi worried. He spotted Naruto just regaining his balance to his left, but there was no sign of Yugito. Suddenly, the ground opened below Kirabi alarmingly and out came Deidara.

"I GOT YOU!!!"

Deidara's hand plunged at Kirabi's throat and it caught on succesfully. Kirabi quickly grabbed his arm and started to pull free, but it seemed no use. Even with his muscular figure he couldn't get free.

_"What type of jutsu is this?"_ he thought.

Everything started getting darker and darker around Kirabi. He knew he was passing out fast. Just when he thought everything was over, the hand around his neck let loose and Deidara jumped away. Naruto threw some kunai at Deidara and, like mostly, ran over there charging up a rasengan.

Kirabi regained consciousness and took out a sword. He fused his chakra with the blade and jumped over to the battle scene. Deidara backed up as Naruto got closer and closer. When Naruto was in the right spot, "RASENGAN!"

Unfortunately, it failed as it was a clay clone. Kirabi landed on the ground next to a frustrated Naruto.

"Damnit," cursed Naruto, "I knew that was gonna happen."

Kirabi made no comment. He continued to look around, when - **KABLAM!!!**

Kirabi and Naruto were sent flying about 30ft. The ground below them was packed with mini bombs. The blast didn't remove one of their limbs, but they were hurt good.

Upon landing on the wet ground, Kirabi quickly looked into the sky. The sight he saw shocked the hell out of him. There, on his overgrown sized clay bird, was Yugito knocked out and Deidara stood next to her.

Kirabi instantly got back on his feet. He took out a greatly sharp kunai and charged it up.

"Oh no your not," said Deidara.

Kirabi threw it instantly which caught Deidara off guard. The only thing it hit was one of the bird's wings. It penatrated through the wing and flew into the sky. Deidara laughed.

"Heh. Nice try," he commented, taunting him a little.

Kirabi wasn't so distracted by his gayish little dance though. Unknown to Deidara, the kunai was fused with a chakra thread. So Kirabi pulled it back down with one finger aiming for Deidara's head. Deidara ended his little taunt and started to fly off.

_SLACKSSSHHH!!!_

No, it didn't get Deidara's head. Instead, the kunai was off a little and cut a hugely deep wound in his back. Deidara felt the pain and wailed.

"WAAHHH!!!"

The giant clay bird started flying out of control. It spun to the right, ducked to the left, flipped to the ground and ended with a crash. Kirabi ran over to the bird and retrieved Yugito's unconsious body. Suddenly, The bird blew up. Kirabi was able to get out of the range safely with Yugito.

Naruto was just waking up at the ending of the fight. "Ugh. What happened?"

Kirabi answered, "Its all good. The enemy is dead."

Naruto let out a sigh of relief. The scratches, cuts and bruises all over his body was quickly healed by the nine-tailed fox. Yugito awoke soon afterwards.

"You okay Yugito?" asked Kirabi.

She shook her head to confirm. Since their all jinchurikis, all their injuries were quickly healed. They felt all better and decided to continue. Suddenly, before they could continue, an akatsuki member with an orange mask popped up in front of them. They were all shocked to see him. Especially Kirabi, who thought he had killed Deidara. Nope, the akatsuki member carried him on his shoulder.

"I congrat you for defeating him, Hachibi," he said.

"Thats Mr. Hachibi to you." Kirabi said cutting him off.

The member just paused. He continued with, "I guess I should've known you would say that."

He continued, "The three of you will be coming with me now."

They all replied with a **HELL NO **prepared for battle. The akatsuki member went on to say, "I didn't want to fight, but I guess I have no choice."

Right before anyone could make a move, one of Naruto's clone came out of no where and struck the member in the back. Like magic, Naruto's clone flew through.(I bet magic doesn't exist in their world)

"What!?" said a shocked Naruto.

Kirabi then charged up a lariat move. The member dodged it in the knick of time. Yugito then threw an explosive kunai at him, which also went through. Although, it blew up at Yugito's will. Yugito was starting to catch on to his powers a little. Unfortunately for her, it didn't do any damage either.

* * *

"Is everyone ready?"

Kakashi with Sakura, Kiba, Sai, Shino and Yamato stood outside Konaha's northern gate. Everyone replied with a strong yes except for Sakura. Although noone noticed since she blended right in. With that, Kakashi gave the signal and they all moved out.


	23. The Sky Cries

Okay guys, I'm putting all my other fanfiction on hold for a God of war/Spiderman crossover fan fic after I'm finished with this fan fic. The story is mostly planned out and I've been doing more work on it than my other fan fics. Anyway, here's the next chapter.

* * *

One by one, the Konoha team all hopped onto a nearby building just outside of Konoha's walls. Kakashi then explained what people they would be paired with and how where they would search for Sasuke. Sakura was determined to find Sasuke so that Naruto will hopefully come back and love Sakura again.(Or at least love her for the first time :P)

After only a few moments everyone split and took off with their partner. Although no one noticed, Sakura took off the fastest and the first.

Somewhere in the far outskirts of Konoha, a three man cell was racing towards Konoha. To describe the first person, she had to be at least in her mid or early twenties. She has short blond hair that about stops just above her shoulders. Everyone seems to always says her boobs are too big and has dark red wrist braces on. The second person also had blond hair, but was short and spiky. He carried a long sword on his back which he likes taking out sometimes and clean it thoroughly. The third person has long, spiky red hair with bright yellow eyes. She also has a sword she carries, but doesn't care for it like the other one does.

"Ugh," cried Omoi, "are we there yet?"

"WE GET THERE WHEN WE GET THERE!" snapped Karui.

Samui didn't say a word as Karui and Omoi got into a short argument.

"I've been listening to your babyish whining for too many hours! JUST STOP IT!!!"

Omoi nearly missed his footing as he jumped from tree to tree. He regained his balance and said, "What if I tripped and fell and broke all my bones and you guys had to stop and go get help and I had to wait her all alone-"

He was cut off by Karui speeding towards him with a punch. He successfully dodged it but hit his head on a low tree branch. He fell to the ground with a loud thud and quickly got back up.

"Your lucky my bones didn't break," Omoi snarled.

"Just shut up and keep jumping," Karui ordered.

* * *

Killerbee proceeded towards the enemy with a speeding punch. The orange masked feign stepped back slowly as Killerbee's punch flew straight through him. When Killerbee went completely through, Naruto came charging with a rasengan in the air behind him. It would've connected if the enemy hadn't dodged it, but Yugito popped up in a smoke cloud right in front of him with a kunai heading strait for his mask.

Success! It successfully put a puny, pitiful scratch on his mask as the kunai went through.

_"Damn!" _thought Yugito.

She ran out the way as a kunai was thrown at the back of the enemy. Only putting a tear in his akatsuki cloak, it went strait through. Although it was linked, so Killerbee quickly pulled it back. Suddenly, the enemy disappeared and the kunai almost hit Naruto strait in the face.

"Damn," Naruto said, "I was gonna do a sneak attack!"

"Aren't all our attacks sneaking?" Yugito added.

"Yeah, but this one is different."

They soon spotted the enemy standing on a tree branch right before them.

"I'll see you kiddies later. I have something else to attend to."

And with that, he teleported away. Naruto, Yugito, and Killerbee was in deep thought. They had never faced an enemy as confusing as he was. They don't know how strong he was but they all thought he was pretty strong. They decided to continue and keep on a look out for any other akatsuki members.

* * *

Tsunade laid back in her chair enjoying the scene overlooking Konoha as it rained. Her cup of tea was well warm and took little sips to savour the taste. Shizune, like always, just stood there watching her like she was waiting for her next order. No not really. She looks at Tsunade and thinks all the way back to the time they first met.

**FLASHBACK**

_It was raining hard outside as the second great shinobi war raged on. In a hideout not too far from the battlefield, Dan was in the operation room being thoroughly treated. He was severely wounded all over his body. Tsunade was outside the operation room just sitting and hoping for Dan to be alright. Jiraiya and Orochimaru also stood close by._

_"You know," Jiraiya said, "Love is kind of like a loaded gun, right?"_

_"Jiraiya, not now..." Tsunade said with a scratchy voice._

_"But I'm just saying, it can do a shit load of things to you."_

_"JIRAIYA!"_

_The room was silent. The only thing heard was the patter of rain from the outside and the thunder roaring by._

_"Sorry," Jiraiya apologized._

_The door to the operation room opened. out stepped Shizune slowly._

_"Tsunade, you can come in now, but don't expect a good sight."_

**END FLASHBACK**

Of course she remembers what happened after Tsunade stepped into the room. All the tears, yelling and frustration was kind of like a haunting nightmare for Shizune. Sometimes Shizune finds it hard to believe to see what Tsunade has developed into. All the love she had for her companions swelled up inside those huge breast she has... (How naughty of me...)

Tsunade then proceeded to turn around in her chair to get back to the massive paper work she has.

"Ah well. Back to work." she said.

She was just putting her pen on the paper when a loud crash coming from the office door rang and Jiraiya came bursting in.

"WHAT THE FUCK, JIRAIYA," snapped Tsunade, "THERE'S NOW A HUGE MARK ON MY PAPER!!!"

Jiraiya paid no attention to the anger struck Tsunade as he proceeded to chant, "I found the akatsuki's leader's hideout!" Over and over again.

Shizune was lucky enough to calm Jiraiya down and explain it all to Tsunade. One can only imagine how to stop a ragingly happy Jiraiya.

"Now tell me Jiraiya, where is the leader?" Tsunade asked.


	24. A little talk

Chapter 24

Okay people, okay. This time for the haitus is because I've been busy with things around. In the future you'll see what I'm talking about. Here's the next chapter.

* * *

Tsunade sat in her office chair looking at Jiraiya waiting for a reply. Jiraiya was catching his breath since he let so much energy into yelling and chanting from last chapter. (I just broke the fourth wall :P) Tsunade became impatient.

"Jiraiya, are you going to give me an answer or not?"

Jiraiya would not go easily out with the answer of the Akatsuki leader's whereabouts. This was some juicy stuff. Stuff that will benefit for everyone across the ninja world and Tsunade has been Jiraiya's target for a while. (50+ years) Jiraiys finally came up with a reply.

"Y'know Tsunade, its been a while since we talked. In private."

Tsuande was puzzled. She asked, "What are you talking about?"

"I'll treat you to the sake bar for a little chat," he answered.

Tsunade felt from where Jiraiya was coming from. She thought about all the great things he done for Konoha. Finding the leader of Akatsuki was something huge so she came peacefully to Jiraiya's condition.

"Shizune," Tsunade called, "I'll be back in a few. Watch my desk."

Shizune accepted but her status with paperwork was not her specialty. As soon as Jiraiya and Tsunade left, her mind went racing about all the struggles she'll have.

_"Aw man, what will I do?"_ she panicked.

Without any alert, she instantly tripped on a file paper lying on the floor.

* * *

Naruto, KillerBee, and Yugito kept walking on in the rain. It was quiet for most of the way and Naruto was getting bored. The fact that the still had another few hours to get to Kumogakure was tiring and stressful. This was not Naruto's way of handling things. Killerbee couldn't write his rhymes since it was raining and Yugito's hair was getting soaked but it didn't matter much to her.

Team Samui progressed through the forest hopping on tree branches. Suddenly, like a pacing bullet, it begun to rain.

"Yep," Omoi said, "We're halfway there."

In his mind he was jumping for joy over and over again. He couldn't help but put a warm smile on his face although it was cold.

The three jinchurikis proceeded on throughout the forest. Suddenly, Killerbee stopped and put out a hand in front of Yugito and Naruto.

"I feel three people coming," he said.

Quickly, he jumped behind a bush. He motioned Naruto and Yugito to come over and they did. After having a little spar with the masked man, they couldn't trust whoever was coming. They had to see the person to believe them. The three people came closer and closer. KillerBee noticed they were hopping on tree branches.

"Dammit, I want to face them!" Naruto silently said.

"We'll ambush them," KillerBee said.

They all got their weapons ready. KillerBee held up the number one. Then number two, and finally -

* * *

At the sake bar, Tsunade was drinking to her hearts content. Jiraiya always knew she had a drinking problem but this was ridiculous. Nearly twenty sake bottles lay amongst him on the table. He knew this was going to cost him big, but he was willing to pay. A small hiccup came from Tsunade.

"Don't you think you should calm down with all the drinking?" Jiraiya recommended.

"I'm the fifth hokage, *hiccup* I can do anything I want!"

"But you have a whole village to run. Remember your decision."

Tsunade is a powerful ninja so she came to very quickly. She thought about what Jiraiya said and could only agree.

"Yeah, your right. Although, I chose being the Hokage for many purposes."

"No need to state them. I'm fully aware."

Tsuande was surprised. That comment kind of made her know that Jiraiya understood her.

Jiraiya added, "Call me a pervert all you want, but all that love you had for your loved ones could only swell up inside those large breast of yours. You were too damn flat chested to have sprouted those."

"I get that a lot, Jiraiya," Tsunade said.

"From who?"

Tsunade turned her head with her lip stuck out. She feels so violated whenever someone (Jiraiya) complements her on her breast, but she feels right at home whenever they (Jiraiya) does that.

"Just as I thought, No one," Jiraiya added with a pervish smile.

"You do it too much," Tsuande said.

"Yep, I know."

Then there was a short silence. In a nearby window, Jiraiya and Tsunade saw that it had stopped raining. The evening sunlight shone through brightly. It shined on their table and, to Jiraiya's surprise, on Tsuande. The first thing that popped up on his mind was_ "My god she's still beautiful."_

"Let's go Jiraiya. I'm feeling kind of sick," said Tsunade.

They quickly hurried out the sake bar with Tsunade nearly loosing her footing.

* * *

_CLLLLLLLAAAAANNNG!!!!_

Blades and kunais connected together in mid-air. KillerBee was the first to notice who the on comers were.

"Well If it isn't the Kumo clique," he said with jubilance.

"KillerBee!" Omoi shouted.

They quickly fell to the ground landing on their feet.

"We were just heading to Konoha looking for you!" Omoi said.

Yugito and Karui ran into each other screaming and hugging each other.

"Yugito!"

"Karui!"

Both were very happy to see each other. Seeing this, Naruto kind of felt left out.

"Save the reunion for later guys," Samui interrupted, "I can feel someone else coming."


End file.
